Une oeuvre Inachevée
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: [chap 4 et 5 EN LIGNE!] Nous avons tous au fond de nous une oeuvre inachevée...qui ne nous sera révelée qu'à l'heure de notre mort...DuoHeero...3ème Chap en Ligne!
1. Chapter 1: Abandon

Auteur: moi Série: Gundam Wing Disclaimer: je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire qu'ils sont à moi, j'aurais jamais su créer de personnages aussi parfaits Genre: Romance, souffrance comme d'hab quoi Couple: Franchement, vous vous demandez encore qui!  
Résumé: je vous laisse lire 

Bon je m'excuse de faire encore une fois une fic super triste mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi et puis des fois, ça pars d'un vécu donc voilà!

CHAPITRE I

où suis-je?

où suis-je?

Il fait si noir...si noir...

ai-je les yeux ouverts? j'en ai l'impression alors pourquoi je ne distingue rien, pas même mes mains?

Je lève les yeux, quelque chose semble m'attirer et j'avance, j'ignore où je mets les pieds mais cela m'est égal, je suis attiré vers ce point invisible...un point de lumière semble enfin se dessiner devant moi et se rapproche...de plus en plus...je me protège les yeux car celle-ci est aveuglante ou est-ce parce que mes yeux étaient habitués à vivre dans la pénombre! La lumière semble enfin m'envelopper et le noir disparaît, je n'ai pas enlever le bras qui me protège et quand je me décide enfin à le retirer, je reste sans voix...je suis devant un lac et la lune au dessus semble l'innonder de toute sa beauté...j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit mais il fait encore si noir...

_""mais pourquoi!""_

Je me retourne...cette voix...d'où vient-elle? elle semblait si proche, je me met à courir espérant l'entendre de nouveau

_""Pourquoi ""_

Je me fige, je suis arrivé à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix...je ne comprends pas...cette personne qui est devant moi, qui ne semble pas me voir...cette personne habillé en prêtre...cette personne avec de longs cheveux...c'est...moi...

_""Duo, tu dois t'en aller, pars loin d'ici et refais ta vie!""_

Je me tourne vers la deuxième personne qui vient de parler...Heero...c'est toi, bien toi mais pourtant toi non plus ne semble pas me voir...suis-je en train de revivre un souvenir du passé mais si c'est le cas...pourquoi celui-là...pourquoi maintenant...

Je veux parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis le témoin d'une scène qui a chamboulé toute ma vie...ce jour-là, j'ai du partir mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai perdu...toi...ce jour-là, je ne t'es plus jamais revu...

_""Mais Heero...on peut les affronter ensemble et...""_

_""NON! tu sais ce qui arrivera, on est pas assez forts Duo...je peux encore arranger tout ça mais tu dois t'en aller...s'il te plaît...ne rends pas cela encore plus difficile...""_

Je me souviens maintenant...de tout...comme si c'était hier, je n'avais pas oublié, jamais mais ma mémoire n'est plus aussi fiable qu'avant et j'oublie...mais en assistant à cette scène, je nous revois avant que cela n'arrive...ce que je désirais plus que tout à l'époque, c'était qu'enfin tu me considère comme ton ami mais ton entraînement t'avait dénué de tous sentiments et je m'étais promis de faire de toi un être humain avant la fin de la guerre et tu m'avais mis au défi de pouvoir le faire.

Je voulais que tu apprennes à ressentir...et à trop vouloir te faire découvrir les petites choses de la vie qui nous comble de bonheur, je me suis pris à mon propre jeu et moi qui voulais te faire avoir des sentiments...j'ai complètement merdé parce que c'est à moi que la leçon a profité, je pensais être le plus humain de tous mais en vivant à tes côtés, j'ai reconnu mon erreur...ma faiblesse...c'était moi le robot et toi l'humain...je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai su que tu étais la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde et j'ai souffert...en silence...mettant de côté mes sentiments pour que tu puisse profiter de la vie...mais voilà on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qu'il va se passer...je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans le mensonge, prétendre être ton meilleur ami alors qu'en secret, je mourrais d'amour pour toi...

Si j'avais su que le jour où je t'avouerais tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur...que tu m'offrirais ton plus beau sourire...si j'avais su...ce qui en découlerait...je ne t'aurais jamais rien dit...

Parce que voilà devant moi je vois ce qu'a eu pour résultat de s'aimer en secret, de vivre sa passion sans se soucier du lendemain...pourtant à ce moment-là on savait ce qu'il risquait d'arriver mais on n'a pas tenu compte des avertissements...on en a pas tenu compte...et je me vois, dix ans en arrière, je me vois au bord des larmes puis je me vois commencer à parler et malgré le fait qu'aucun son ne sorte de mes lèvres, je les bouge au même rythme que l'ancien moi

_""Mais Heero...je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi...pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu...c'est impossible...comment veux-tu que je continue sans te voir...sans te toucher...c'est au dessus de mes forces...comment veux-tu que je continue à vivre avec le souvenir de...tu m'envois en enfer...mieux vaut me tuer tout de suite...""_

J'ai du mal à cacher ma tristesse...même si je sais qu'il s'agit du moi d'avant, même si je sais que c'est lui qui a prononcer tous ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal...d'avoir le coeur qui se compresse dans ma poitrine...dieu que c'est douloureux de voir ça...s'il vous plaît...arrêtez ça!

j'entend qu'on me demande de me calmer et relève les yeux...suis-bête...ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle...

_""Duo...mon baka d'américain...je n'ai jamais supporté de te voir pleurer...tu crois que je pourrais continuer si tu n'es plus là...tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux en ce monde, chacun de tes sourires est pour moi une renaissance, tu as su réchauffer mon coeur et mon âme...tu m'as tout donné..tu m'as appris la plus belle chose au monde, la faculté d'aimer, de se sentir aimer...tu sais...je ne t'ai jamais dit mais je t'ai toujours aimé, j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était que passager, une attirance sans lendemain mais ce sont tes sourires et tes regards qui m'ont fait me rendre compte que ce n'était pas juste une pulsion...tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de choses...je t'aime... tu m'as rendu l'espoir et sans toi...je...je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais...s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...j'en deviendrais fou..""._

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter et je détourne les yeux laissant au passage mes larmes couler...pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser...même dans mes rêves tu viens me hanter...

_""Mais Duo...la vie ne se termine pas là...tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie...je te retrouverais...je te le promet! prends ça...""_

Je le vois me tendre un écrin et je lève la main et la pose au niveau de mon cou pour en sortir une chaîne...je serre très fort le pendentif et au moment où mon double ouvre la boîte, j'ouvre ma main et le regarde...une croix en argent...ainsi que le mot "aishiteru" gravé dessus...la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il m'ait faite...je la serre de nouveau très fort dans ma main et j'entend une personne courir, je sais de qui il s'agit, pas besoin de voir...

- Et tu es parti...

je sursaute et ouvre les yeux d'un coup, Heero qui jusqu'à lors m'a ignoré, vient de se tourner vers moi et me souris...mais qu'est-ce que...il s'approche de moi, me prend les mains et me fait signe de regarder où il se trouvait il y a deux minutes...de plus en plus incompréhensible...il y a son double qui est toujours là, fixant un point dans l'horizon...je le vois alors tomber à terre et mettre ses mains sur son visage, il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour me rendre compte qu'il pleure...je suis sous le choc...je...

_""Tu m'as tout appris Duo...tout...mais tu as oublié de m'apprendre comment éviter d'avoir si mal...est-ce que c'est ça la souffrance...je te retrouverais même si c'est la dernière chose au monde que je dois faire...Duo...""_

Il l'a murmuré si bas que j'ai failli ne pas entendre...jamais de toute ma vie...je ne me suis douté un seul instant de sa détresse...jamais je n'ai pu imaginer qu'il souffrait autant que moi de notre séparation...je le vois alors se lever et s'en aller quand les soldats viennent vers lui...puis plus personne, juste le bruit du vent qui souffle, je sens alors une main prendre la mienne, je regarde cette dernière et souris...Heero...

- Je voulais que tu saches...

- Que je sache quoi...HEERO...

Je me réveille, en sueur, le bras tendu comme pour retenir quelqu'un, Je regarde mon réveil, 6h00 "ce n'était qu'un rêve" J'ai encore la main qui tremble et décide de me lever pour me donner un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage...je devais me lever dans une heure mais maintenant je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, ce rêve avait l'air si réel...j'entre dans la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet laissant l'eau couler, une fois suffisamment froide, j'y plonge mes mains et mouille mon visage, je vais avoir des cernes, je le sent...je relève alos le visage et me regarde dans la glace

- Ouai, je suis pas beau à voir!

Pourtant, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce rêve, j'ai encore l'impression de sentir sa main dans la mienne, c'est très destabilisant...moi qui m'était efforcé de vivre une vie normale, pourquoi ces souvenirs reviennent-ils à la surface et pourquoi maintenant? cela fait quand même 10 ans et jamais je n'ai fait un rêve aussi troublant...et puis vivre une vie normale, ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'aurais employé

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, autrefois j'étais un pilote de gundam, le Deathscythe, j'étais surnommé le Shinigami car partout où je passais, la mort me suivait et en plus d'être un bon pilote, j'étais un assassin hors pair...durant les missions tout au moins...à la ville, j'étais un adolescent tout à fait normal, profitant de la vie, je vivais avec les autres pilotes de Gundam, toujours mentir...notre vie se résumait à ça, on ne pouvait pas avoir de liens avec l'extérieur sauf pendant les missions d'infiltrations...devoir prétendre être ami avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir le poignarder dans le dos ensuite, j'ai beaucoup souffert de cette vie là et j'ai bon nombre de fois pensé à abréger cette existence, qui pour moi n'avait aucun sens, vu que je n'avais pas de but dans la vie...à peine 15 ans et déjà notre innocence s'est envolé avec les vies que nous avons prises...

Parmis les pilotes pourtant, je ne pouvais pas vraiment être moi, pour eux, j'étais le clown...celui qui faisait rire...qui remontait le moral des troupes quand celui-ci était au plus bas...foutaises...j'étais rien de plus qu'un gosse qui est né dans la guerre et qui n'a connu que ça...il ne voyait pas en moi combien je pouvais me sentir seul...sauf lui...lui qui semblait pouvoir me tuer d'un seul regard...lui qui malgré son air froid et distant n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à venir me chercher dans les cellules de Oz...pour en finir avec moi selon ses dires mais jamais il n'a su appuyer sur la gâchette...

Depuis ce jour, j'étais comme son ombre, toujours derrière lui...l'aidant sans qu'il le sache car il avait sa fierté, il est devenu en quelque sorte Ma raison de vivre! et même s'il était le plus insociable de nous tous, il a appris à vivre avec moi et je savais qu'il me considérait comme son ami jusqu'à ce que...ça finisse par aller plus loin entre nous...nous sommes devenus plus intimes mais tout bonheur a une fin quel qu'il soit et nous l'avons appris à nos dépends.

Les profs ont eu vent de cette éventuelle relation entre nous et ne l'ont pas accepté surtout J qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour me tuer, je n'ai du mon salut qu'à ce bon vieux G qui s'en est toujours voulu de m'avoir fait mené cette vie...ce fameux jour, il est venu nous voir et ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, il a dit " Duo, tu es accusé de trahison envers les colonies" et ma vie a basculé pour de bon dans le néant...

J'ai tout quitté, j'aurais été prêt à mourir pour ne pas être séparé de lui, j'aurais donné ma vie parce que je l'aimais mais il a voulu que ce soit autrement et je me suis enfui, pendant des jours, j'ai été pourchassé tel un fugitif, je voyais partout mon portrait dans les journaux me traitant comme l'ennemi numéro 1...l'ennemi à abattre et c'est mort de fatigue que j'ai atterri dans une des maisons de Quatre...il m'a aidé, m'a couvert pendant des mois, Trowa s'arrangait pour me trouver de fausses pièces d'identités et Wufei, lui, croyait dur comme fer à ma trahison...Je me suis senti abandonné...je n'avais plus rien...en une nuit j'avais tout perdu, j'ignorais s'il était encore en vie et pourtant je continuais, jour après jour, me cachant dans des hôtels, allant d'une colonie à une autre...j'ai même du me résoudre à me couper les cheveux et à mettre des lentilles de contact colorés

Un enfer, il n'y a pas de mots plus forts pour décrire ce que j'ai vécu pendant 3 ans...3 ans de fuite...3 ans où je passais parfois des jours à dormir dans la rue...3 ans à paniquer dès qu'un agent avait le malheur de m'aborder dans la rue...et puis dans mon enfer, le soleil est enfin venu l'éclairer...je ne croyais plus en rien, ni en personne...je me raccrochais desespérémment à ce que j'avais de plus cher...une promesse...Qui auait cru que la personne qui m'aurait tiré d'affaire soit la personne que je haïssait le plus...Réléna Peacecraft...je la vois encore prendre la parole sur un écran géant, je la vois encore, elle qui était devenu premier minsitre des colonies...je la vois encore dire que toutes les accusations dont j'ai fait preuve n'ont été que mensonges...que jamais je n'aurais trahi ma nation et les colonies et qu'à partir de ce jour toutes les charges qui pesées contre moi n'existaient plus et que j'étais de nouveau un homme libre...

Ce jour là je me suis avancé sur la grand place où avait lieu la retransmission, il pleuvait et je me suis laissé tombé à terre en riant aux éclats comme je ne l'avait pas fait...mais mon rire s'était vite transformé en un cri de douleur face à tout ce que j'avais du traversé, en quelques mots, les gens avaient oublié que j'étais l'ennemi et tous passaient à côté de moi en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule...je savais...je savais au fond de moi que lui seul avait pu réalisé ce miracle...lui seul aurait pu convaincre Réléna de s'abaisser pour moi...

Me voilà aujourd'hui, 7 ans après, Quatre et moi avons formé une société qui a pour but de déterminer si oui ou non une personne est coupable du crime qu'on l'accuse...cette société me tenait à coeur à cause de mon passé et Quatre n'avait pas fait d'objection...nous étions devenus en quelque sorte des avocats et aujourd'hui je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai sauvé des vies, je ne les détruits plus, j'ai reçu un mot d'excuse de la part de Wufei récemment et j'ai petit à petit retrouvé le sourire...je ne vois pas souvent Quatre, il est souvent en réunion avec Réléna ou quelques fois aussi avec les profs car il est devenu le porte parole du gouvernement donc il m'a laissé les rênnes pour quelques temps!

Mais si cette vie me satisfait, il m'arrive encore d'aller me promener au bord du lac qu'il y a près de chez moi, je m'asseois sur un banc et je pleure...je pleure parce que même si cette vie est tout ce que je voulais, tu n'es pas là pour la partager avec moi...tu n'es pas là pour me prendre dans tes bras quand je me réveille la nuit après avoir fait un cauchemars...non tu n'es pas là et tu es sans doute à des milliers de kilomètres de toi mais tu me manques et ça...c'est tous les jours...

Finalement je vais au boulot un peu plus tôt que prévu, besoin de prendre l'air, ce rêve me poursuit...pourquoi j'y pense sans arrêt, peut-être parce que le voir encore sourire comme avant m'a encore un peu plus brisé de l'intérieur, je voudrais pouvoir te toucher mais même si te toucher pourrait me faire sentir vivant...te toucher pourrait aussi me faire mourir de l'intérieur (1) pourquoi se ressasser le passé, je sais que tu reviendras, tu me la promis alors je t'attendrais mais 10 ans...ça commence à être long Heero...

Je fini par arriver au boulot et après être arrivé en haut de l'immeuble, je penètre dans mon bureau et m'asseois dans mon fauteuil, je vois que ma secrétaire est déjà arrivé et qu'elle me dévore des yeux, je lui fais un clin d'oeil en lui demandant à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé, elle rougit et ferme ma porte, je sors un élastique de ma poche et attache mes cheveux, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire puis passe un long moment à les regarder...ils étaient si beaux avant, si longs, maintenant il ne m'arrive qu'au niveau des omoplates...il les aimait mes cheveux, il passait son temps à les enrouler autour de ses doigts ou à les caresser...ahhhhhh Duo arrête tu te fais du mal, repose-toi un peu, ça ira mieux après, je ferme les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors

_""Pardonnes-moi...Duo...""_

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup...cette voix, c'est pas possible, je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, je me lève et retombe aussi sec par terre, une douleur me comprime la poitrine, c'est pas normal...je ressens comme un malaise s'emparer de moi et j'essaye de me relever puis la douleur s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...je...

- mais puisque je vous dis que monsieur maxwell ne vaut pas être dérangé

- Je suis son associé alors foutez moi la paix!

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et Quatre qui entre l'air complètement essouflé, il a un air grave mais au moment où il me voit, il me sourit et se jette dans mes bras, je suis surpris, il n'a plus fait ça depuis que nous étions pilotes...je suis tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte qu'il s'éloigne de moi et reprends un air sérieux

- et ben Quat', t'as fait une entrée plutôt fracassante!

- Duo j'ai à te parler...

Sa voix ne me rassure pas, il y a comme de la douleur dedans, que s'est-il passé, c'est Trowa, il s'est disputé avec, il lui est arrivé quelque chose? je commence à paniquer et m'empresse de lui demander mais il me fait signe que tout va bien, qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui mais alors de quoi veut-il me parler? qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre dans un état pareil? je sais bien que je suis encore un peu Naïf, que je pige pas tout de suite mais là il me fait vraiment peur

- Duo...je sais que...comment te dire...va falloir être fort pour nous deux au moins...parce que moi...j'y arrive pas...

Je le vois s'effondrer au sol et le retiens avant qu'il ne se fasse mal, mais c'est quoi ce délire mais que s'est-il passé et pourquoi faudrait que je sois fort...pourquoi faut que...je deviens pâle d'un coup et mes mains commencent à trembler, je relève la tête de Quatre pour le forcer à me regarder...tout en retenant ma respiration je lui demande ce qu'il se passe

- Heero...est...mort...

et là c'est le noir total...je lui demande répeter ce qu'il vient de me dire...je dois encore être en train de rêver, il me le redit toujours en pleurant et je m'éloigne de lui...je m'échappe de son regard...non c'est pas vrai...ça peut pas être vrai! je m'approche de la fenêtre et prend appui sur l'encadrement de cette dernière...je me sens faible...j'ai les doigts qui tremblent...ces mots résonnent dans ma tête et je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles pour arrêter ce bruit et je tombe à genoux...me recroquevillant sur moi-même...pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire, pourquoi je...parce que je peux Pas y croire...je refuse même l'idée qu'il puisse m'abandonner et quand j'entends de nouveau les pleurs de Quatre dans mon dos...je prends enfin conscience de toute la portée de ses paroles et met ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler...j'ai comme des nausées...je sais pas...je sais plus où je suis...je sens mes larmes couler le long de ma main mais je ne me souviens pas à quel moment j'ai commencé à pleurer

- Toi non plus...tu ne m'as pas appris comment réagir si j'apprenais ta mort...

je l'ai murmuré et là j'éclate et hurle, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de réduire mon coeur en bouillie...je me met à taper par terre si fort que poings commencent à saigner

- Enfoiré! enfoiré! t'as pas le droit de me faire ça...t'as pas le droit...je te déteste...je te déteste...tu m'avais promis...Hee-chan...je t'en pris...je t'en supplie...je sais que je suis quelqu'un de fort mais là je peux pas...m'abandonnes pas...Heeeerrrrroooooooooooo...nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Je crie son nom...je vois mes larmes tomber à terre, je sens Quatre s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras, il me tient et moi je suis toujours par terre, les mains sur le sol...c'est un cauchemars...c'est un cauchemars...alors cette nuit..tu m'a fait revivre ce moment uniquement pour me dire adieu...je te hais de me faire ça...t'avais pas le droit...tu devais vivre...j'étais prêt à tout pour toi mais pas à te laisser mourir, tu ne devais pas vivre pour les colonies mais pour moi...je l'ai bien fait pour toi et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?...j'ai si mal...si mal...j'ai l'impression de mourir tellement la douleur est présente partout dans mon corps...il est mort...

- Quat'...s'il te plaît...j'voudrais être seul...s'il te plaît...

Je l'entend se relever et sortir puis une fois la porte fermée, je laisse de nouveau éclater toute ma peine, je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré...même encore aujourd'hui, la mort me poursuit et pourtant je pensais m'être racheté mais non...toutes mes années de souffrance n'ont servi à rien et on m'enlève ma seule étincelle de vie au monde...on m'enlève la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé...la seule pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie

- Rendez-le moi! rendez-le moi...prenez-moi à sa place...je vous en supplie...ne m'obligez pas à continuer à vivre sans lui...je vous en supplie...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure que je n'entends même plus mais le ciel ne m'écoute pas et alors qu'il se met à pleuvoir, je reste toujours assis pas terre, continuant à pleurer...j'entends parler ma sécrétaire et l'entend dire à Quatre que ce doit être horrible à vivre...je parle alors plus pour moi-même:

- Ce sera horrible bien après...pour l'instant c'est pire...pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de mourir...je veux plus respirer...je veux plus...(2)

Je suis Duo Maxwell, j'ai 25 ans, je pensais avoir traversé toutes les épreuves possibles et imaginables en ce monde mais je me suis trompé...aujourd'hui on vient de m'enlever l'être le plus précieux...l'être que chérissait le plus au monde...sans lui ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, j'ai passé ma vie à attendre qu'il tienne sa promesse et il n'est plus...que me reste-t-il...souffrance, haine, desespoir...et solitude...je suis de nouveau complètement seul...je sais que toutes mes prières ne sauraient le ramener et pourtant je ne cesse d'espérer que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller mais dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans mon bureau...je prend alors la croix autour de mon cou et la serre très fort contre mon coeur...cette croix qui avait scellé sa promesse...cette croix que je serre si fort que je ne sens même pas qu'elle finit par entailler ma chair...ce n'est pas ma main qui est meurtrie...c'est mon coeur qui l'est...il est brisé...le ciel lui-même semble comprendre ma douleur et cherche à me consoler avec les rayons du soleil mais pour moi le ciel ne sera jamais plus noir qu'aujourd'hui (3)...c'est toi qui meurt et c'est moi qui saigne et pleure...mais je sais qu'il y a pire que mourir aujourd'hui...maintenant je dois vivre et survivre sans lui...toujours souffrir...il y aura toujours cette absence insoutenable et cette vie qui ne cessera de me brûler...cette vie dont il ne profitera jamais...je ne peux pas...lui pardonner...j'ai trop besoin de lui...

- me laisses pas...

Et je reste là...à genoux...la tête baissée...tenant de mes deux mains la preuve de l'existence de Heero...l'unique preuve de son attachement envers moi et le seul son qui finit par envahir la pièce est celui de mes sanglots...je sens alors tout au plus profond de mon être qu'aujourd'hui...une partie de moi est morte avec lui...

à suivre...

hum hum, c'est difficile de dire ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un même en l'ayant vécu, j'arrive pas à l'écrire, ça m'énerve! enfin voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce n'est pas une deathfic, croyez moi c'est vrai! au fait j'espère que vous vous y êtes retrouvé avec les "moi d'avant, ancien moi et tout" j'ai galéréééé

Je crois que cette fic a été la première que j'ai eu en tête sur gundam mais je savais pas si je serais à la hauteur pour l'écrire parce que dans ma tête, les sentiments des perso, je les vois, je les imagine mais pour les écrire c'est une autre histoire...

j'ai relus ce chap en mettant la musique de" final fantasy: advent children", celle où la petite marlène explique l'histoire de la shinra et de séphiroth tout au début (pour ceux qui l'ont vu) et ben je peux vous dire que ça m'a remué tout ça.  
1: parole du groupe Disturbed "down with the sickness"

2: phrase prise dans Buffy quand Angel la quitte, saison 3, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine...

3: chanson de saez pour ceux qui aurait reconnu quelques paroles...j'aime mettre des paroles de chanson qui m'ont marqué surtout celle-ci

donc ben si vous aimez, review?


	2. Chapter 2: Adieu

Auteur: moi

Série: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire qu'ils sont à moi, j'aurais jamais su créer de personnages aussi parfaits

Genre: Romance, souffrance comme d'hab quoi

Couple: Franchement, vous vous demandez encore qui!

Résumé: je vous laisse lire

Bon je m'excuse de faire encore une fois une fic super triste mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi et puis des fois, ça pars d'un vécu donc voilà!

**CHAPITRE II**

Le noir...rien que le noir...

Pourtant je me vois encore à l'intérieur de mon armure mobile puis...une ombre tel un démon jaillit de l'enfer qui se dresse devant moi...je n'ai que le temps d'entendre Wufei me crier de faire attention et plus rien...

Plus rien...je ne sens plus rien...je ne sens plus mon corps...j'entend de nouveau la voix de Wufei qui me demande de tenir le coup mais si tu savais à quel point je suis fatigué...et puis j'ai en même temps si froid...je crois que je vais juste dormir un peu et ça va aller...me reposer...je ne l'ai pas fait depuis tant d'années...je ne me suis reposé qu'une seule fois et c'était dans ses bras...

Je suis Heero Yuy, surnommé le "perfect soldier", le génie en informatique et passer maître dans l'art d'infiltrer l'ennemi, j'ai 25 ans et depuis quelques années, je travaille pour les préventers avec Wufei, le dernier pilote de Gundam, avec moi, à être encore en service mais quand je regarde ce que nous somme devenus, je regrette l'ancienne époque...je regrette encore celui que j'étais à 15 ans...

Toute ma vie, j'ai été condtionné, entraîné, manipulé dans le seul but d'être le meilleur...on m'a persuadé que personne ne pouvait m'égaler dans aucun domaine...j'avais pour but de déétruire la menace Oz mais une jeune fille a découvert mon existence et il me fallait la supprimer...j'ignorais alors à ce moment là que je n'étais pas le seul pilote de Gundam au monde mais que nous étions cinq.

J'ai essayé de tuer Réléna Peacecraft, qui avait découvert qui j'étais, et je me suis heurté à un adversaire de taille, Duo Maxwell, le deuxième pilote, j'avais de nombreuses fois cherché à l'éliminer sans succès,. J'ai par la suite rencontré les autres pilotes, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres et d'une certaine manière je me reconnaissais en Trowa, lui qui ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie mais il n'avait pas vécu ma vie alors je me suis isolé...refusant de travailler avec eux, j'étais même prêt à les sacrifier pour la réussite d'une mission et puis...quelque chose a attiré mon attention...à attiser ma curiosité...une chose que je ne comprenais pas...je ne comprenais pas comment mes équipiers avaient pu changer, comment avait-il fait pour passer de simples pilotes à de vrais amis...il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre mais j'ai su...que c'était lui qui les avaient changé...lui et son sourire...lui et ses blagues...lui et son éternel optimisme...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me l'expliquerais jamais...du jour au lendemain il a chamboulé ma vie en cherchant à être mon ami...je ne lui avais rien demandé, je voulais juste être tranquille mais lui en avait décidé autrement...il me disait tout le temps que je n'étais qu'un robot, un être sans coeur...un être dénué de tous sentiments incapable de ressentir de la joie ou de la tristesse mais il se trompait...il se trompait sur toute la ligne, il est vrai que je n'avais jamais appris à être plus humain...on ne m'avait jamais appris toutes ces choses telles que rire ou pleurer mais il avait tort...car ce jour là rien ne m'a fait plus mal que les mots qu'il m'a dit et je n'ai pas bronché, je suis resté égal à moi-même et en 2 mots, j'ai décidé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je lui ai tout simplement dit "apprends-moi"

Et je suis tombé amoureux...je devais déjà l'être depuis un bon moment mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier les changements inexplicables que je ressentais tout au fond de moi...de la peur, je me surprenais à hurler son nom quand une base explosait et qu'il était à l'intérieur...de la joie quand il venait faire le clown en prenant la pose Shinigami...de la tristesse face à son regard rempli de douleur face aux vies que l'on prenait..et mon coeur qui parfois battait si vite quand il était tout près...et puis j'ai finit par comprendre que sans lui ma vie était vide..sans lui je redevenais une machine de guerre...sans lui je ne pouvais pas vivre...je l'aimais...et lui aussi...

Et nous avons été séparé, coupable de s'être aimé et il a quitté ma vie en emportant avec ma promesse de le retrouvais et je n'avais jamais perdu espoir...espéran qu'il était en vie quand J a déclaré qu'il était coupable de trahison...je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte mais n'en montrais rien et au bout de 3 ans, je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai demandé à Réléna d'intervenir...elle m'avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle avait une dette envers lui...celle de l'avoir sauvée un jour d'un Perfect soldier en colère...aujourd'hui je ne saurais comment la remercier.

Je suis entré au service des préventers avec Wufei qui s'en voulait d'avoir pu imaginer un seul instant que Duo avait pu nous trahir et j'ai collaboré avec lui...découvrant quelque d'autre sous un visage dur...nous étions devenues la meilleure équipe d'exterminateurs et puis...de nouveau des morts...de la violence...de la tristesse...et l'envie de le voir...en 10 ans je n'ai cessé de l'aimer...en 10 ans je n'ai fait que y penser...maintenant je ne sais plus où je suis...le noir m'a envahit et j'ai vu toute ma vie défilait dans mes yeux...est-ce que ça voudrait dire...

_tu as enfin compris Nii-san!_

cette vois, j'émet un petit cri de surprise et me retroune, la petite fille avec son chien mais que fait-elle...je pensais l'avoir tué...vient-elle de nouveau me hanter?

_Nii-san...tu te méprends, je ne viens pas te hanter mais tu dois venir avec moi._

- avec toi mais je...je ne comprends pas!

elle lève le doigt et me montre quelque chose derrière moi, je me retoruve en plein milieu des ruines où je me trouvais il y a 5 min à bord de mon armure puis je m'avance parmis les débris et je vois wufei à genoux tenant despéremment quelqu'un dans ses bras...je me rapproche un peu plus et recule d'un coup...ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il tient...c'est moi...mais alors cette sensation que j'avais tout à l'heure...la sensation de ne plus avoir de corps, ça voulait dire que...

- Je suis mort...

Je sens alors une toute petite main prendre la mienne et je vois la fillette qui me souris et qui me tend une fleur...la même que la première fois (1) je la prends mais ne souris pas, ce n'est jamais facile de savoir que vous êtes morts et j'avoue avoir du mal à y croire

_je suis désolé Nii-san...mais tu savais que ça arriverais un jour..._

Oui c'est vrai, je savais que ça me pendait au bout du nez mais je ne pensais pas maintenant...pour moi, j'avais encore tellement de choses à faire...je...

- Duo!

c'est sorti tout seul, son image m'est apparu tout de suite...je ne vais plus voir Duo...je sens mon coeur se serrer à cette pensée et regarde dans le vide...j'ai une promesse à tenir, je peux pas mourir...pas maintenant...je me tourne vers la petite fille, elle semble comprendre ma requête et secoue la tête...elle me dit que c'est impossible, que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière...je sens alors ma vue se brouillait et tombe à genoux arrivant à la hauteur de son visage

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait...pourquoi vous me l'enlevait encore une fois alors que j'allais enfin le retrouver...c'est pour me punir c'est ça...réponds moi!

Je la tiens par les épaules et les serre très forts...je sens la rage monter en moi en la voyant me regarder avec son regard impassible...comme si rien ne peut l'atteindre et elle me fait penser à moi...elle se met alors en colère et me hurle au visage qu'elle n'ont plus elle n'avait rien fait...qu'elle aussi, elle aurait aimait vivre un peu plus longtemps parce qu'elle avait encore plein de choses à faire et à apprendre...je ne réponds rien et je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues, je la prends alors dans mes bras et m'excuse, que je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça et que je m'en veux de lui avoir ôter la vie...

- Je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer alors très bien...je vais te suivre...

Elle me fait alors un énorme sourire et m'appelle Hee-chan...je lui lance alors un regard surpris...personne ne m'a appelé comme ça depuis...depuis...Duo et je prends conscience que je l'abandonne...qu'il n'acceptera jamais m'avoir perdu et je sens de nouveaux les larmes qui veulent prendre le dessus sur ma fierté...Boys Don't Cry il me dirait mais là je peux pas...pardonnes-moi...Duo...(2)

De nouveau le noir...rien que le noir, je ne suis pas rassuré et manque de broyer la main de la petite qui ne dit rien...peut-être qu'elle ne ressent plus la douleur...je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène mais elle finti par stopper

_fermes les yeux Nii-san_

Je lui obéis sans comprendre pourquoi et je finit par sentir de l'air sur mon visage puis même avec les yeux fermés, je sens que nous sommes dans la lumière, elle me force alors à m'abaisser à son niveau et me dit que je peux les rouvrir et ce que je vois me laisse complètement sans voix...voir choqué...

Je suis dans une église, il a plein de monde...tous semblent si triste, certains pleurent, d'autres ont la tête baissée...je voix alors au milieu de l'allée, près de l'hotel...un cercueil...je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps au fur et à mesure que je m'en approche...je crains de comprendre...ce cercueil c'est le mien...j'entend des sanglots et me retourne pour voir Réléna en pleurs sous un voile noir avec son frère Zechs à côté d'elle et encore Noin qui est là aussi, derrière eux se trouve les profs et je suis choqué, je ne pensais pas qu'ils se prendraient la peine de se déplacer...je vois G qui est complètement anénanti et J, lui, garde la tête haute et semble ne rien avoir à faire ici...la petite me tire sur la manche et me fais voir de l'autre côté du cercueil...

Quatre, trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde...tous sont là...je vois Wufei et j'ai du mal à me dire que je le voyais encore auprès de moi quelques minutes auparavant...son visage est fermé, je ne peux y lire aucune émotion mais la façon dont il serre la main de sally le trahit et je me permet un sourire triste...Trowa, lui, a Quatre dans les bras, qui ne cessent de pleurer...je ne les avait pas revus depuis plusieurs années et j'aurais préféré les revoir en d'autres circonstance...cela me fait mal de les voir comme ça...de voir Quatre craquer, je ne voulais pas leur imposer ça...ils ont chacun eu leur lot de souffrance et je m'en veux d'en être encore une...je constate que Duo n'est pas là et ça me brise de l'intérieur...mais qu'est-ce que je croyais!

Tu savais qu'il ne viendrais pas n'est-ce pas?

- Oui j'espérais le voir mais au fond de moi, je le savais car moi j'aurais fait pareil...j'aurais refusé de venir à son enterrement...il ne doit tout simplement pas accepter...ma mort...

Je l'ai dit tout bas et je ne sais pas pourquoi...je sais qu'ils ne peuvent ni me voir, ni m'entendre mais j'aimerais tant pourvoir atténuer leur peine et leur faire comprendre que je vais bien...mais en même temps, je ne veux pas les quitter...je ne veux pas...je vois alors le prêtre s'avancer vers Quatre et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce drnier se lève lentement et jette un oeil à trowa qui l'encourage silencieusement...je le vois commencer à se diriger vers l'estrade et y prendre place, faisant face à toutes les personnes présentes

- Heuuuu...je voulez d'abord tous vous remercier d'être venu aujourd'hui...je sais que même s'il ne l'aurait pas montré, ça lui aurait fait plaisir de vous voir tous réunis même si nous aurions préféré le voir avec nous en ce moment...je ne devais pas faire de discours mais la personne chargé de la faire ayant refusé, c'est à moi qu'on a demandé même si je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié pour ça"

Je le vois sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuyer les yeux, il a sorti un papier aussi mais le replit et le remet à sa place...sans doute ce qu'il avait prévu de dire...je sais que c'est à duo qu'on avait proposé de faire ce discours et ça me blesse de savoir qu'il n'a pas voulu le faire...je comprends sa douleur mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il le fasse...

"...je vais être franc avec vous, au début je ne l'aimais pas...je ne pouvais pas supporter sa façon d'être toujours le meilleur en tout, sa façon de nous traiter d'incapables et de boulets...j'ai souvent voulu le tuer de mes mains pour ça...je sais que quelqu'un m'en aurait voulu si j'avais fait ça!...mais voilà...j'ai vécu avec lui...nous avons fait tellement de missions ensemble que j'ai eu le temps de le voir changer...dans son comportement et sa façon de vouloir tout diriger...j'avais toujours penser qu'il n'avait pas de coeur...que nous pouvions disparaître, ça ne lui aurait rien fait mais il n'en était rien...c'était moi qui n'avais pas de coeur...c'est moi qui n'ai pas vu qu'il était celui qui se souciait le plus de nous...je n'ai pas su voir que sous sa froideur se cachait une grande peur de nous voir tomber au combat et je le regrette aujourd'hui...je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre...je ne peux pas vous dire que c'était un brave gars, serviable, protecteur et prêt à sacrifer sa vie pour les autres...je ne peux pas vous le dire parce que je ne le savais pas...et maintenant plus que tout...je regrette et je m'en veux...je m'en veux de ne pas avoir chercher à le comprendre et à le connaître...je m'en veux d'avoir été si horrible avec lui...je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu qu'il souffrait...alors Heero...si tu m'entends sache que...tu étais comme un frère pour moi et que même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré ou dit...tu comptais à mes yeux et ...je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir sans toi...je...excusez moi..."

Il ne finit pas et retourne s'asseoir, tout le monde le regarde descendre de l'estrade et beaucoup se sont mis à pleurer suite à ce discours...moi je sens que si je reste ici, je ne tiendrais pas...ce qu'il vient de dire m'a touché au plus profond de moi-même...je refuse qu'il se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas qu'il regrette ses gestes envers moi car c'est grâce à toutes ses paroles et toutes ses colères qu'il m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur énormément de petites choses que je ne voyais pas avant...des choses que je trouvais insignifiantes...rien n'est insignifiant...je m'approche de lui et murmure dans le creux de son oreille

- Je n'ai jamais rien à te reprocher...tu m'as ouverts les yeux c'est tout ce qui compte...merci...

il relève la tête d'un coup et regarde autour de lui...se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait entendu? trowa lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive

- j'ai juste eu l'impression d'entendre sa voix...

_tu devais faire attention Nii-san...faut pas jouer avec ça_

que veux-t-elle dire par là? je lui lance un regard perplexe mais elle ne fait que sourire, je sens au même moment comme un courant d'air si faible que personne d'autre que moi ne le sent...je me retourne et voit une personne sortir de l'église silencieusement, il s 'est mis à neiger et je ne peux voir de cette personne que son manteau noir...cette dernière s'apprète alors à mettre une capuche et je vois alors dépasser de celle-ci de longs cheveux...j'ai l'impression que tout se passe au ralenti, je vois la personne regarder une dernière fois en arrière, sourire et refermer la porte de l'église...je ne bouge plus, je ne peux plus faire un pas...je viens de voir des yeux que je n'avais plus vu depuis 10 ans...des yeux couleur amesthystes...Duo...mais une fois arrivé dehors il n'y a plus personne

- alors tu es venu...

je ferme les yeux et le temps que les rouvre, tout le monde est dehors, je sursaute et la petite fille me dit que dès qu'on ferme les yeux, les choses sont accéléréés et qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue...je vois alors Réléna monter dans sa voiture suivi de son frère puis je me dirige vers l'endroit où il m'ont enterrer et je vois mes compagnons d'arme qui sont encore là...cela fait du bien de les voir tous réunis comme avant sauf qu'ils ne sont pas 5 mais 3 et ça, ça fait toujours mal...Wufei est accroupi et a la main posé sur ma pierre, il baisse la tête comme pour cacher ses larmes et Quatre vient poser sa main sur son épaule

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Wufei...tu pouvais rien faire...

- Tu crois!" Wufei s'est retourné et ergarde Quatre avec des yeux remplis de colère et de chagrin mélangé " tu crois que je pouvais rien faire! je l'ai vu Quat'...j'ai pas été assez rapide...pas assez...pas assez..."

Il ne cesse de le répeter en se balancant contre la pierre, les autres ne trouvent rien à dire et tous pleurent en silence...je suis triste pour wufei, j'espère seulement qu'il arrivera à vivre avec ça...je ne veux pas qu'il se renferme...je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de vivre pour moi...je ne le mérite pas...

Je les vois s'en aller et plutôt que de les suivre, je prefère rester là, la neige recouvrant ma pierre tombale, je vais où maintenant, je vois que la fillette n'est plus à côté de moi...pourquoi je ne pars pas, je suis mort alos pourquoi me faire assister à tous ça...je suis fatigué...

- Alors ils t'on mis là...abrutis...

Encore un sursaut...c'est la voix de Duo...alors il n'est pas parti...il passe à cîté de moi sans me voir et comme Wufei avant lui s'agenouille devant ma pierre et enfin je le peux le voir tel qu'il est aujourd'hui...il a les traits tirés, preuve du manque de sommeil, l'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux semble avoir disparu, il semble si désemparé et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça...

- Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient, j'en ai assez de leur pitié...c'est déjà assez dur comme ça...sans toi..." il baisse la tête, ses doigts se mettent à dessiner le contour de mon nom qui est gravé sur la pierre, je le vois prendre une grande inspiration "...j'aurais préféré qu'il te place en dessous de notre arbre, tu t'en souviens? moi je n'oublierais jamais...j'ignore pourquoi je suis venu...je savais que le fait de voir ta tombe ne me ferait que plus de mal mais il fallait que je vienne...je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie mais je crois que si j'ai hésité c'est parce que je ne me sentais pas encore capable de te dire adieu...maintenant je pense pouvoir le faire...j'ai un aveu à te faire...toutes ces années sans toi, tout ce vide que tu as laissé en moi, j'ai souvent cru que je n'y survivrais jamais et j'ai souvent pensé à me suicider...mais je ne l'ai pas fait...pas par lâcheté...mais pour une chose...l'espoir...celui de te revoir, celui t'entendre le son de te voix, celui de te voir tenir ta promesse..."

Je prend place à côté et voix qu'il serre très fort un objet dans sa main et que des larmes silencieuses ont commencé émerger de ses yeux, j'ai mon coeur qui se serre davantage à cette vision et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, le prendre dans mes bras

"...cet espoir Hee-chan...il est mort avec toi...il est mort dès l'instant où on t'as mis ici...dès l'instant où ton nom a été gravé sur cette pierre...tu n'es plus là et moi je le suis...et je dois vivre avec...sans toi et avec cette douleur qui m'arrache le coeur quand je pense à toi...je donnerais tout ce que j'ai au monde pour te revoir une dernière fois...je...s'il te plaît Heero...je t'aime...c'est trop dur...j'y arriverais pas..."

Je le vois plaquer ses mains sur son visage et se mettre à crier mon nom...ce nom qui me donne envie de mourir une seconde fois...j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il ne soit jamaus malheureux et jamais je n'aurais pensé être celui qui lui causerait autant de peine, je serre mes poings tellement forts que mes ongles me transpercent la peau, je ne supporte plus de voir ça, je dois faire quelque chose...

_Non ne t'approches pas de lui Nii-san_

- Et pourquoi hein? tu peux pas comprendre...

je n'écoutes pas la fillette qui est revenue et tout doucement je pose mes mains sur celle de Duo l'obligeant à les baisser...ce regard...dénué de toute vie...tu ne dois pas cesser de vivre Duo..tu dois vivre pour moi...je prends alors son visage entre mes mains et chuchote à son oreille que je n'ai jamais supporté de le voir pleurer...puis il se relève soudain, essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche

- D'accord Hee-chan, je continuerais à vivre mais tout ce que j'étais est mort avec toi...Adieu...

je le vois poser l'objet qu'il avait dans sa main sur ma pierre et le regarde s'éloigner, je redirige mon regard vers l'objet et suis stupéfait en constatant qu'il s'agit de la croix que je lui avait offert, j'essaye de la prendre mais ma main passe au travers, même ça, on me le refuse...

_Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Nii-san_

je suis à bout de patience, je soulève la petite dans mes bras et lui intime de me dire pourquoi je dois faire certaines choses et d'autres non...je lui demande pourquoi si je suis mort, je suis encore ici, j'en ai plus qu'assez, je veux des réponses maintenant!

_C'est simple Nii-san, quand tu essayes de leur parler, tu peux leur faire encore plus mal, tu peux accroître leur douleur...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a rien à tes amis, ils auraient du hurler ou devenir fou...et si tu es encore là Nii-san, c'est pour une bonne raison...tu sais que toute personne est destinée à mourir un jour...c'est le lot de chacun et quand les gens meurent, c'est parce qu'ils ont accomplit leur vie et qu'ils ont enfin le droit de se reposer...mais il arrive parfois que des âmes sont enlevées à leurs corps trop jeune et ses âmes ne peuvent trouver le repose avant d'accomplir leur dernière tâche sur terre_

-leur dernière tâche?

_oui, tout humains est destinés à accomplir une chose dans sa vie, une fois accomplie, il trouve le repos mais pas dans ton cas Nii-san...tu dois encore découvrir quelle est ton oeuvre inachevée avant de pouvoir venir avec moi...et certains mettent des centaines d'années avant de découvrir leur destinée..._

Je tombe des nues, je la regarde s'expliquer avec les yeux grands ouverts, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tout compris ce qu'elle vient de me dire...je dois encore rester ici? pour conbien de temps...je l'ignore mais ce que je sais , c'est que si quelque part, j'ai une oeuvre inachevée, je dois la trouver rapidement mais d'ici, je te fais encore un promesse Duo...jusqu'à ce que je trouve qu'elle est mon oeuvre...je veillerais sur toi...je ne t'abandonnerais pas...pas cette fois...

à suivre...

1: si vous avez vu le film, y'a la petite fille avec son chien qui lui offre une fleur!

2: c'est la phrase que Duo entend dans le premier Chap quand il s'est endormi dans son bureau

alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère vous avoir captivé!


	3. Chapter 3: Une dernière Fois, Toi et Moi

Auteur: moi

Série: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire qu'ils sont à moi, j'aurais jamais su créer de personnages aussi parfaits

Genre: Romance, souffrance comme d'hab quoi

Couple: Franchement, vous vous demandez encore qui!

Résumé: je vous laisse lire

voilà voilà, un chapitre de plus et un! dsl de faire que dans le sombre mais en fait j'adore ça , faire souffir mes p'tits chouchous, lol!

**CHAPITRE III**

ça fait maintenant deux semaines...j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier ou parfois il m'arrive de croire que j'ai rêvé ces derniers jours, je me réveille le matin, je me sens bien, serein et puis inconsciemment je porte la main à mon cou et il n'y a plus rien...et je me souviens m'être détaché du seul objet qui pouvait me rendre fou...je ne regrette pas mon geste seulement j'essaye de perdre l'habitude que j'avais de jouer avec pendant des heures...si seulement c'était si facile d'oublier...les habitudes et le reste...je ne me retrouverais pas encore quelques fois à pleurer dans ma chambre...au bureau...dans chaque endroit où juste un mot ou un geste me le rappelle...même si je l'ai dit, même si je le pensais, mon coeur, lui, n'est pas encore prêt à le laisser partir...

Et je me suis rendu compte que son image commence déjà à s'estomper dans ma tête, que ça faisait déjà quelques années que c'était le cas mais je me disais, c'est pas grave puisque tu vas le revoir et bien si j'avais su...j'aurais gravé son image dans ma mémoire à jamais!

Je ne suis retourné au travail il n'y a qu'une semaine et puis il faut dire que je n'aurais pas pu le reprendre avant car Quatre a veillé personnellement à me mettre en arrêt quelques jours, je lui en ai voulu pour ça car j'avais besoin de travailler pour penser à autre chose et au lieu de ça, tu te retrouves tout seul dans un appartement, tu ne supportes pas de sortir parce qu'il y a trop de monde et tout ce qu'il te reste ce sont tes souvenirs auquels tu te raccroches désespérement mais qui te font également sombrer dans la dépression...

Alors sans l'accord de Quatre, j'ai repris le travail et déjà, je me sens un peu mieux si ce n'est que ma secrétaire me regarde toujours avec un regard compatissant et je ne le supporte pas...je préférais quand elle me fixait avec un regard qui en disait long plutôt qu'avec un regard rempli de pitié donc maintenant je ferme ma porte.

Il m'arrive aussi maintenant de profiter de chaque moment de la journée que je ne faisais pas avant, hier encore, il s'est mis à neiger et je suis resté planté en plein milieu de la route, laissant les flocons se poser sur mon visage et disparaître, je les laissais aussi fondre dans mes mains et je me suis mis à sourire sans aucune raison...je me disais qu'il aurait aimé faire ça lui aussi, sentir l'air frais sur son visage et fermer les yeux alors...je fais la même chose et puis je reviens sur terre et reprends mon chemin oubliant que le temps s'est arrêté quelques minutes auparavant...mais quand je rentre, l'appartement est dans le noir, je n'allume pas et vais dans ma chambre, je m'asseois sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague...je me met à parler tout seul, me disant qu'aujourd'hui ça a été une bonne journée et je ris...un rire qui finit souvent par se transformer en pleurs...et finalement je sais que ce n'était pas une si bonne journée que ça car le fait de m'être arrêté quelques minutes à raviver en moi ce sentiment de solitude qui ne cesse de m'envahir depuis que je l'ai perdu...

Pourtant je dois me resaisir, je le sais...je...il me faut juste un peu de temps, je sais que je suis quelqu'un de fort, j'ai survécu à tellement d'épreuves dans ma vie...ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds un être cher à mon coeur et pourtant c'est différent...je ne le vis pas comme les autres fois...j'ai parfois l'impression de le sentir, l'impression qu'il est près de moi...en pleine nuit il m'arrive de sentir comme une caresse sur ma joue et quand je me réveille, une légère brise parcoure mon visage mais aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte...et puis je veux croire que c'est lui qui veille sur moi... je veux y croire...

Et c'est comme ça presque tous les jours, je m'émerveille devant des choses que d'autre préféront ignorer mais pour moi, rien ne doit être ignorer...on passe à côté de tellement de choses dans la vie qu'il faut en profiter un maximum et puis j'ai promis...je ne vivrais plus pour moi mais pour lui...il vivra à travers moi même si son absence est parfois tellement dur à vivre...même si je préférerais le voir en vie...encore une belle connerie de ma part, faudrait que j'arrête de croire que les morts peuvent revenir à la vie...on n'est pas dans un conte de fée ou un roman, c'est la vraie vie maxwell et faudra t'y faire! je pense que c'est ce que Wufei me dirait...je me demande d'ailleurs comment il va notre charmeur de sabres...rahhhhh secoues toi un peu!

trois coups à la porte, je me lève lentement, c'est pas la journée, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir quelqu'un

- Bonjour Duo...

- Salut Quat', que me vaut cette visite!

il ne me répond pas et me prends dans ses bras, je ne réponds pas à son étreinte, j'en ai marre de la pitié des gens, je ne suis plus un enfant puis sans crier gare je me prends une claque sur la tête, je le regarde complètement sous le choc de ce revirement de situation

- J'pensais t'avoir dit de pas reprendre le boulot maintenant, t'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ou quoi! mais bonnnnnn...je te connais, t'écouterais même pas ta mère même si, excuse moi, tu en avais une...

je me permet un petit sourire, je le vois se gratter la tête en soupirant de me voir si têtu, je ne dit face à sa dernière remarque car il sait que pour moi, n'ayant jamais eu de famille, ça ne me fait rien si on me dit ce genre de choses et heureusement pour lui...un être humain normalement constitué l'aurait démoli à la seconde où il aurait dit la dernière syllabe, d'ailleurs à cette pensée, je m'autorise un petit rire qu'il remarque et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il semble heureux que je commence enfin à redevenir moi-même

- au fait Duo...je sais que c'est pas le bon moment mais voilà...on m'a donné ça et j'ai pensais que tu aimerais l'avoir..

Il me tend un portefeuille qui n'est pas le mien...d'ailleurs je n'en ai même pas, ça fait très professionnel de pas en avoir tiens!...je l'ouvre doucement et me fige, c'est son portefeuille, je lève les yeux vers Quat', le remerciant silencieusement, je l'ouvre alors entièrement et je vois sa carte d'identité...je peux enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait car pour moi il était toujours le gamin de 15 ans et je suis soufflé en voyant sa photo

- Dieu qu'il était beau Quat'...

ce dernier me sourit et m'incite à continuer l'exploration de cet objet d'une grande valeur pour moi...je vois une assurance pour une moto surnommée Wings, pourquoi ça m'étonne pas...puis je remarque alors une pochette cachée et je vois quelque chose en dépasser, je sors délicatement le document et il s'agit d'une photo...mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine en constatant qu'il s'agit d'une photo de nous deux le jour où...rectification, je pensais aller mieux et je suis de nouveau retourné au mode madeleine parce que je me mets à pleurer et une de mes larmes tombe sur la photo que je m'empresse d'essuyer, ne voulant pas abîmer ce précieux document...

Quatre se place devant moi m'ayant vu baissé la tête, il me retire la photo des mains et émet un "oh" puis place ses doigts en dessous de mon menton et me force à le regarder, il essuie les larmes qui innonde mon visage et me souris de nouveau, un sourire mélangé de tendresse, de chagrin et de compassion...je me dégage de lui et me met de nouveau de dos et essaye de parler le plus normalement du monde, en priant pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas mes émotions

- ça va Quat'...ça va...c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de voir ça...ça va aller t'inquiète pas et puis je me sens mieux je t'assure, la preuve je souris et ris comme avant...

- Duo..." je sens que mon mensonge ne passe pas

- Je sais...excuse moi mais la voir me fait me rendre compte qu'il me manque ...atrocement...c'est idiot je sais, faut que je laisse le passé dérrière moi et que j'aille de l'avant...

Il murmure alors qu'on ne peut pas oublier si facilement le passé mais qu'avec le temps, les blessures finissent par se refermer mais qu'elles ne guérissent jamais totalement, surtout les blessures faîtes au coeur mais il finit par me dire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi parce qu'il sait que je vais encore une fois relever la tête et m'en sortir parce que c'est dans mes gênes, j'ai le sang d'un battant, chose que lui n'aura jamais...il est trop dur envers lui-même, j'aurais été incapable de faire ce qu'il a fait à l'église, prendre la parole comme ça en étant si bouleversé mais je prends sur moi et ne lui dit pas...je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'étais là...il ne comprendrais pas je pense...ou ne me pardonnerais pas de ne pas m'être montré...

- Bon Duo, je ne suis pas venu que pour ça, prends ton manteau, on sort!

je le regarde avec des yeux suppliants, qui veux dire "ne me force pas à sortir en pleine journée" mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me tire par la manche, prends ma veste au passage et m'empêche de rentrer dans mon appart'...j'ai rangé la photo dans ma veste car il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de la poser et je vois qu'il ne me lâche pas le bras, il me connaît par coeur, il sait que je serais capable de saisir la moindre occasion pour m'esquiver sans un bruit...

Nous rentrons dans un café que je ne connais pas mais Quatre lui salue le barman qui lui dit que leur table est dans le fond... "leur table?"...les gens nous aynt vu rentrer nous regarde passer puis retourne à leur occupation mais je sens un regard posé sur moi et finit par plonger mes yeux dans ceux d'un mec qui me dévisage, je ne fais pas attention et pose mes yeux ailleurs,

- Ah vous voilà! t'as réussi à le ramener, géniallllll!

cette voix, je n'ai pas le temps de l'identifier que je vois une petite brune me sautait au cou, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour voir qu'il s'agit de Hilde, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux dans un geste tendre...ma petite soeur...je la considère comme tel depuis des années mais nos boulot nous avaient éloignés et l'avoir dans mes bras me comble de joie...je lève le visage et je vois qu'il y a aussi Trowa, et Sally mais je ne vois pas Wufei et arbore une mine sombre que Sally remarque de suite

- Il va arriver Duo, il avait quelque chose à faire avec son boulot, il veut te voir sans doute autant que toi...

il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me sentir mieux et je prends place à la table juste à côté de Trowa, ils se remettent à parler de tout et de rien et je les écoute, je n'ose pas intervenir dans leur conversation, je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise et nous revoir tous réunis comme ça me donne un pincement au coeur...on aurait du faire ça il y a des années et non, il a fallu que l'un d 'entre nous ne soit plus là pour que nous nous retrouvions... je sens que de nouveau j'ai les larmes aux yeux...je me sens de trop, ils semblent tous s'en être à peu près remis...je sens alors une main se poser sur la mienne et relève des yeux surpris vers Trowa

- Comment vas-tu Duo?...on est toujours là tu sais...toujours avec toi alors ne pleures pas...

Il trouve les mots qu'il faut et je lui souris, je secoue la tête pour faire disparaître mes larmes et soupire essayant de me calmer...puis de nouveau quelque chose me perturbe, je ne sais pas, je sens encore un regard...son regard...celui de tout à l'heure qui ne me lâche pas des yeux et me fais un signe de la tête en me souriant...je ne lui répond pas et lui fais un regard mauvais, celui qui veut dire " retournes à ta tasse de café et oublies moi, tu perds ton temps!" je me fais penser à quelqu'un d'autre en réagissant comme ça...le regard de la mort ce qui m'arrache un nouveau sourire parce que je sais qu'il aurait rigolé de me voir l'imiter...j'en suis sur...

- désolé de mon retard...

- ahhh y'é pas trop tôt Wuf...

c'est moi qui ai parlé et je n'ai pas finit de dire son nom car je vois qu'il n'est pas tout seul, il est accompagné par un gars qui doit avoir le même âge que nous mais il a une sacré carrure, le genre à vous mettre une dérouillé qui vous envois direct à l'hosto, je m'étais levé pour l'acceuillir mais finit par me rasseoir sans un mot...il me regarde toujours complètement éberlué par un tel accueil, il pensait sans doute que j'aurais été distant car après tout, il a cru aux accusations de trahison envers moi mais je ne lui en veux pas, il fait parti des membres de ma deuxième famille.

- Donc heuuuuu...je disais désolé de mon retard mais voilà, je voulais vous présenter mon nouveau coéquipier pour les missions chez les préventers...ça faisait deux semaines que j'en cherchait un et voilà! donc je vous présente Loz

Le gars nous serre tous la main mais arrivé à moi, il hésite, il sent qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu mais tente quand même et je lui sers sans un sourire, tel un robot, tous ont remarqué mon changement d'attitude mais ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur...moi je fulmine de l'intérieur...pourquoi? c'est pas difficile à comprendre, un étranger s'est immiscé dans notre bande et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut le remplacer, j'entends déjà Quatre lui demander ses origines, son âge et les autres complètement captivé par ce qu'il raconte...je finit par claquer mon poing sur la table les faisant tous sursauter, je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes entendant Hilde me demander ce qu'il m'a pris et Wufei dire que c'est bon...qu'il s'en charge

Je défonce littéralement la porte avec mon poing en poussant un juron, je me regarde dans la glace et je vois bien dans mes yeux que je suis en colère contre ce gars...contre Wufei...contre tout le monde...je me laisse alors glisser le long de la parrois lisse et m'asseois par terre, posant mes mains sur mon visage, j'aurais jamais du sortir

- Maxwell, ça va. je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive au juste...il t'a rien fait Loz

j'explose

- Non ça va pas, où est-ce que tu as vu que j'allais bien! les autres t'ont pas dit ou t'es aveugle!...et c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qu'il t'arrive...Heero avait dont tellement peu d'importance pour toi que tu le remplace alors que ça fait seulement deux semaines qu'il est sous terre!

Je me prends un coup de poings magistral qui me fait retombé à terre alors que je venais à peine de me relever, je le regarde toujours avec de la haine dans mes yeux et je vois que lui aussi est sur le point d'éclater...qu'il le fasse tient, comme ça on réglera nos comptes une fois pour toutes!

- Maxwell...redis moi ça une seule fois ça et t'es un homme mort...comment peux-tu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je m'en fous de Heero...je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de le remplacer, personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer mais met-toi deux minutes à ma place Duo!

c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, cela me destabilise au point que ma colère s'évanouit et que je ne peux que le regarder surpris, je vois alors que lui aussi n'est plus en colère, je vois alors pour la première Chang Wufei au bord des larmes...lui si fier...je le voit serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de craquer

"...la vie continue Duo...il faut bien que je continue à travailler...je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de te faire croire que je voulais le rayer de nos vies...j'ai jamais voulu ça mais...si je me suis plongé dans le travail...si j'ai cherché un remplaçant pendant ces deux dernières semaines c'est parce que si je ne le faisais pas...si je m'arrêtais ne serait-ce que deux secondes, c'est à ce moment là que tout revenait en bloc dans mon esprit et c'est là que je me rendais compte...qu'il était mort...

...je l'aimais Duo...peut-être pas comme toi mais je l'aimais comme un frère...et si j'étais arrivé dix secondes avant...dix seconde...j'aurais pu le sauver, tu sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec ce poids...je ne peux en parler à personne...mais ces dix secondes là Duo, elle vont me hanter toute ma vie et il faut que je fasse avec...j'ai jamais vécu ça et je sais pas comment faire...comment réagir...je..."

je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, je l'ai laissé tout déballer, je ne savais pas qu'il souffrait autant que moi peut-être encore plus...je le vois desserrer ses mains et les porter à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes mais au moment où il le fait, ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité et il finit par tomber à genoux devant moi...je comprend alors qu'il a enfoui toute sa peine en lui et qu'il s'est efforcé de se montrer fort mais on ne peut pas garder tout ça en soi éternellement...je remarque que je me suis moi aussi mis à pleurer, je m'approche de lui et délicatemement je le prends dans mes bras, je le sens se crisper puis se détendre, je lui dis de se laisser aller, que c'est normal de ne pas se faire à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un de proche et qu'à moi il me manque aussi et que parfois j'ignore si j'arriverais un jour à ne plus ressentir ce manque...il commence à se calmer et a noué ses bras autour de moi, sans doute qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, si ça avait été en d'autre circonstances, je l'aurais pris en photo pour pouvoir me foutre de lui après mais là je sens qu'il a besoin de moi...

Il se détache de moi et se replace contre le mur en face de moi, il sort alors son paquet de clope et en allume une, j'ignorais qu'il s'était mis à fumer et avec un sourire, me dit qu'il a commencé à fumer il y a deux semaines...je le réprimande sur le fait que la niccotine tue mais il me dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui tue et c'est le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le rompre

- au fait Maxwell, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir cru que tu étais un traître et...

- c'est bon c'est oublié, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu!

il semble étonné que je puisse lui pardonner aussi rapidement mais je lui dit qu'entre frère ce serait dommage de ne pas se pardonner car c'est vrai, ce sont tous mes frères mais il commence à me charrier en me disant que j'avais alors fait de l'inceste si je considérais aussi heero comme un frère et je me sens rougir

- je plaisante Maxwell...je plaisante...tu sais, il t'aimait...

c'est à mon tour de le regarder avec un air surpris, il me raconte alors comment se passait leur mission, comment il leur arriver parfois de rester cloîtré dans un immeuble en ruine attendant que l'ennemi se démasque et qu'en même temps il aait appris à se connaître...il m'avoue que Heero avait eu beaucoup de mal à parler avec lui au début car il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et que finalement l'entente s'était installé normalement...il me raconte leure dernière conversation et je sens qu'il a un noeud dans la gorge, sa voix n'est plus la même...

- je lui ai demandé ce jour là comment il voyait son avenir et il m'a tout simplement répondu qu'il ne voyait pas son avenir sans toi...sur le coup j'ai rigolé en lui demandant comment il avait fait pour te supporter avec ton babillage incessants et ton humour à deux balles...ces mots exacts ont été " c'est parce qu'il a toujours été lui que je l'aime...c'est parce que c'est quelqu'un qui a tellement d'amour en lui que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de lui et puis même si c'est parfois un baka , c'est le mien et je l'aime pour ce qu'il est..."

je hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai bien compris et me lève, je cache mes yeux avec mes mèches et m'excuse de devoir lui fausser compagnie mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je sors précipitamment des toilettes et me heurte à quelqu'un, si fort que je vois la photo sortir de ma veste et tomber au sol, je me baisse pour la récupérer mais la personne que j'ai bousculé me devance et je vois enfin son visage ce qui me met de mauvais humeur...encore lui...il se permet de regarder Ma photo et sourit encore

- dis donc, c'es ton copain, il en a de la chance!

je récupère violemment mon bien et avant de m'en aller, j'ancre mes yeux dans les siens

- mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, tu perds ton temps!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

le jeune homme regarde Duo s'éloigner, il ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'américain ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, il se rappelle alors son regard, un regard qui vous ensorcèle une fois que vous avait eu le malheur de le croiser puis il rebrousse chemin avec le sourire, murmurant pour lui-même

- Je ne perds jamais mon temps, tu es bien trop intéressant pour que je te laisse filer, on se reverra mon petit ange rebelle...on se reverra...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

je suis enfin de retour chez moi, la soirée s'est à peut près bien passé si ce n'est ce gars que m'a énervé encore une heure après m'avoir bousculé, il ne me lâché pas des yeux, j'aurais eu une arme sur moi, il était mort puis quand Wufei est revenu, il m'a demandé avec un simple geste si les autres étaient au courant de son dérapage mais je le rassure...ceci restera entre nous, personne ne sera au courant

je suis crevé, cette journée n'a pas été aussi bien que les autres jours, il est vrai que j'ai quand même réussi à rire et on a éviter le sujet Heero de toute la soirée, ça m'a fait du bien de ne pas y penser...

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et essaye de me relaxer parce que l'autre abruti m'a vraiment fait tourné chèvre, j'te jure, j'peux pas être tranquille juste une soirée et sans que j'y prenne garde, le sommeil vient m'envelopper...

Encore le noir, je déteste cette couleur et pourtant celle-ci me rappelle autre chose...je revois de nouveau ce point de lumière qui vient m'envelopper de sa douceur et je me sens comme sur un nuage puis je me retrouve encore dans un parc mais là c'est différent, il me semble reconnaître l'endroit, je sors la photo de ma poche et voit qu'il s'agit du même décor

- je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien là que...

_""ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Duo...""_

puis deux personnes font leur apparition juste devant moi, je ne les ai pas vu arriver...je constate qu'il s'agit encore de moi et de Heero au tant où tout allait encore bien, je me vois assis contre un arbre, le seul qui se trouve près du canal et je prends conscience qu'il s 'agit encore d'un souvenir mais pas d'un souvenir douloureux...non...

_""je vais bien Hee-chan...c'est vrai...je pète la forme!""_

_""Arrête de mentir, surtour à moi, tu sais pas le faire!""_

je me met à rire, ohlala la façon dont il m'avait dit ça, avec de l'humour et puis un air pas content du tout, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire à ce moment-là, quel crétin il pouvait être parfois...

_""au moins tu as retrouvé le sourire, tu ne pleures plus comme tu le fais chaque soir""_

_"" comment...tu...je...tu m'as entendu...""_

c'est vrai, je pleurais tous les soirs parce que je supportais plus cette situation...je l'aimais et je ne pouvais pas lui dire car il me considérait comme son ami et n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en moi pour accepter un tel aveu de ma part alors je faisais semblant, je lui avais pourtant promis d'être toujours honnête avec lui...de ne jamais jouer un rôle et puis je n'avais pas pu et je portais un masque devant lui et le soir, épuisait par tous mes mensonges, je m'effondrais en pleurs sur mon lit, essayant d'étouffer le son avec mon oreiller...

_""Duo...bien sur que je t'ai entendu, je partage la chambre à côté de la tienne, je voulais te remercier et je t'ai entendu...dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, je peux peut-être t'aider...et puis entre nous...je ne supporte pas de te voir ou t'entendre pleurer...""_

_"" non je ne pense pas Hee-chan, tu ne peux pas m'aider...surtout pas toi...""_

je le vois venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et ne rien me dire, qu'est-ce que j'étais nerveux, il était là, en train de mordiller un brin d'herbe et moi, mon coeur battait comme un fou si fort, que je croyais qu'il aurait pu l'entendre, je voulais tellement lui dire à ce moment-là mais ma voix restait bloqué dans ma gorge, c'était horrible

_""J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas toi quand nous sommes rien que tous les deux...est-ce parce que tu as peur de me dire que tu m'aimes? parce que si c'est ça, dis le, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça...""_

je me vois lui dire que malheureusement c'est ce qu'il va arrivé parce qu'il a raison, que je l'aime comme un fou et que je préfère arrêter de jouer un jeu avec lui parce que ça fera du mal à chacun, je me vois ainsi me lever puis une main me retenir, ce moment...ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie, je regrette presque de ne pas pouvoir changer les rôles et virer mon double juste pour le voir me dire ça en face

_""Ne pars pas Duo...je...je ne veux pas que tu partes...je le savais au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su mais j'ai fait semblant de pas voir ta détresse parce que...je suis terrorisé Duo...j'suis terrorisé à l'idée de m'avouer que sans toi, je n'arriverais plus à rien...j'ai vraiment peur parce que je ne sais pas comment te dire que moi je t'aime aussi et que...""_

_""shhhhh Hee-chan...tu viens de le faire...""_

l'image disparaît soudainement et je me surprend à crier "non", ils ne sont plus là, encore une fois, je perd tout...

- c'est mieux si tu ne vois pas le reste, ça ne te ferait que plus de mal et à moi aussi...Duo...

je reconnais la voix, même si elle est beaucoup plus grave je la reconnaîtrais entre mille et sans le regarder je m'asseois à côté de lui sur la banc qui vient d'apparaître, il ne me regarde pas non plus, ce silence me pèse, j'ai tellement rêvé ce moment que quand il est là, je ne sais plus quoi dire alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui demande si c'est vraiment lui ce qu'il m'affirme d'un mouvement de sa tête puis je le vois baisser la tête et son visage s'assormbrit

- pourquoi as-tu réagi de la sorte avec Wufei, il ne pensait pas à mal, pourquoi en vouloir à son nouveau coéquipier

- Parce qu'il n'est pas toi!" j'ai hurlé comme d'habitude, cela m'enrage quand les personnes ne comprennent pas mes gestes " parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de t'évincer comme ça, parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'arriver à s'en remettre aussi vite que moi...parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir comment te dire adieu...mais pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'en cet instant, je me sens enfin prêt à te laisser partir...même si je voudrais que ce moment ne cesse jamais!"

- Duo...pardonnes moi

je reste sans voix devant sa demande, je pensais que ce n'était encore qu'un délire de ma part, que je me parlais à moi mais quand enfin j'en prends vraiment conscience qu'il est vraiment là je n'ai envie que d'une chose, le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer si fort qu'il ne pourra plus jamais me quitter...je me décide à le faire quand il prend les devant et m'enveloppe de ses bras, si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de voir son visage

- Faut que tu me pardonnes...j'arriverais jamais à me pardonner...je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...faut que tu me crois, j'ai toujours voulu respecter ma promesse...j'suis tellement désolé...

sa voix finit par mourir et ce n'est plus que le bruit de ses pleurs que j'entends et cela finit par me briser, je me relâche et le laisse me serrer, je dis son nom, ne cesse de le répeter, je lui demande pourquoi il m'a laissé, pourquoi il ne s'est pas battu...pourquoi il me fait vivre cet enfer...Il me prend alors le visage et m'oblige à rouvrir les yeux que j'avais fermé de peur que ce n'était encore qu'une illusion mais non, je le vois enfin, ses yeux qui semblent briller dans le noir...ses yeux qui me manquent, je me remémore alors ce que je me suis dit ce matin et le regarde si profodément pour ne jamais oublier son visage qu'il semble en être destabilisé puis sans son accord, je scelle mes lèves aux siennes pour un ultime baiser...dieu que ça fait mal...je le sens me répondre avec plus de passion et je le laisse me rapprocher de lui...mes larmes coulent alors que je sens que la fin est proche et dans un dernier souffle, je lui réponds

- je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Hee-chan, c'est à moi que j'en ai voulu de pas t'avoir rejoint...c'est à moi de te demander pardon...

- tu es tout pardonné mon ange...

Je lui demande s'il y a une chance que je puisse le revoir dans mes rêves mais son expression me dit que non, il me dit qu'il n'aurait normalement pas du le faire mais que c'était plus fort que lui mais il me sourit

- je serais toujours là Duo...regarde parmis les étoiles quand tu te sentiras seul et tu me trouveras...ta vie n'est pas finie...

et alors qu'il m'embrasse une dernière fois, je sens qu'on m'arrache à ses bras et qu'une lumière commence à m'entourer, je tiens ses mains et je les sens glisser le long des miennes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de contact, je le vois alors se lever et me dire qu'il m'aime...mes yeux se mettent alors à briller et je veux pour lui dire quelque chose mais il est trop tard et je me réveille dans mon lit...avec encore mes vêtements...je ne pleure pas, jugeant que j'ai assez pleuré comme ça et que je viens de compendre que ça ne changera rien...je repousse les mèches que j'ai devant mes yeux et passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres...je le sens encore...et je me sens bien...vraiment bien...

- merci Hee-chan...je t'aime...merci...pardon...et adieu...

à suivre

je retourne vers Heero dans le prochain chap, savoir où il en est dans sa recherche, voilà j'ai encore mis 3 heures à écrire ce chap, j'suis morteeeeeee...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** moi

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer:** je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire qu'ils sont à moi, j'aurais jamais su créer de personnages aussi parfaits

**Genre:** Romance, souffrance comme d'hab quoi

**Couple:** Franchement, vous vous demandez encore qui!

**Résumé:** je vous laisse lire

houlala je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts mais quelque chose de bien...

je m'excuse de mon retard qui, en fait, est impardonnable, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas continué out de suite cette fic, en fai la raison c'est "naruto" j'suis tombée raide dingue de ce manga et j'ai commencé les fic dessus mais comme je l'ai dit:

**CETTE FIC N'EST PAS ABANDONNÉE!!!!!** toute la fin est dans ma tête et je vais la taper!! pour vous faire plaisir!!!! ce ne sera peut-être pas un pavé comme les autres chapitres, j'ai moi-même été étonné par la longueur du précédent!!!

et même si j'ai pas beaucoup de review, c'est d'abord pour moi que je l'écris, elle est importante!!

bonne lectureeeeeeee

**CHAPITRE IV**

Nous changeons, nous ne le remarquons peut-être pas toujours mais nous changeons, certains vont mettre des années à le faire d'autres à peine quelques jours voir quelques mois...

Étant sans doute l'ami le plus proche de Duo, je suis celui qui a assisté à sa métamorphose, je ne dit pas que Trowa et Wufei ne le connaissent pas, je n'oserais pas, mais ils ne sont pas toujours rester à ses côtés, Wufei n'a pas connu la souffrance de Duo pendant sa fuite...

Même si aujourd'hui, il la comprend un petit peu...Trowa n'a fait que m'aider à trouver les papiers nécessaires, c'est moi qui suis resté en contact avec lui toutes ces années,

Tout ça pour vous dire que les changements surviennent quand on ne s'y attend pas, mais vraiment pas...

J'ai bien cru le perdre à la mort d'Heero, je ne l'avais jamais vu si désemparé, s'il n'avait pas eu une volonté de fer, je pense que nous l'aurions perdu lui aussi...j'avais beau être présent, être à chaque seconde près de lui, rien ne changeait...

J'en reviens au fait que voilà, ça fait maintenant six mois qu'Heero a été mis en terre, six mois que nous avons tous été affecté et que nos vies ont été transformées, et quand je parle de Duo, je préfère attendre de vous montrer ce que je veux dire par: changer!!

Depuis quelques temps, Duo fréquente..quelqu'un que je ne porte pas vraiment dans mon coeur et même se ce dernier réussit à convaincre Duo par sa sincérité moi je n'y crois!! je ne vois qu'un profiteur et un hypocrite!!!

Il sait que Duo a besoin d'attention et je me souviens bien de ce type, nous l'avions déjà croisé une fois et déjà je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont il regardait Duo et ce dernier non plus,

Il était encore assez ébranlé par la mort d'Heero et ne voulait en aucun cas être, pardonnez-moi l'expression, emmerdé par un mec!!!

Mais il a été patient, très patient...et a bien ttendu que Duo soit tout seul un jour pour aller l'aborder et je ne sais pas comment il a fait, il a réussi à attirer l'attention de Duo, je me souviens d'ailleurs de ce qu'il m'a dit quand il est rentré,

- Il a réussi à me faire rire Quat', un vrai rire...

Il s'est senti coupable longtemps d'oser pofiter de sa vie, croyant être infidèle à Heero mais c'est Hilde qui l'a rassuré en lui disant qu'il serait sans doute heureux de le voir avec quelqu'un et de ne plus vivre dans l'obscurité,

Alors bien sur, il nous l'a présenté ce...mec...Kira...

Je ne l'a pas aimé et il a du le sentir, nous nous sommes longuement regardé dans les yeux et j'ai fini par détourner le regard, je n'aimais pas ce qui émanait de ce gars et j'ai voulu prévenir Duo mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait douter

- je me sens bien avec lui, vivant.

J'ai renoncé, je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie, pas le droit de gâcher le peu de bonheur qu'il venait de retrouver et depuis tout ce temps, je me tais...

- Tu viens Quatre??!!

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir Trowa, mon antipathie envers ce gars risque de gâcher la soirée...

Un soupir s'échappe de la bouche de mon compagnon, c'est toujours le même sujet qui revient entre nous en ce moment

- Si tu ne viens pas pour moi, viens au moins pour Duo, il te trouve distant ces derniers temps.

Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un très bon ami en ce moment mais je peux vraiment pas le supporter!!!

- d'accord je viens mais on rentre pas trop tard, j'ai du boulot demain...

Il m'attrape par le cou et m'embrasse sur la joue, content que je finisse par accepter, je prend mon manteau et quitte l'appartement, il fait encore bien jour dehors, chaud, le soleil illumine mon visage...

Trowa décide de se rendre au restaurant à pied, ça ne m'arrange pas car à chaque pas qu'on fait, j'ai envie de rebrousser chemin si bien qu'une fois arrivé, j'hésite à entrer, Duo va me poser des questions, saurais-je lui dire autre que la vérité, je ne lui ai jamais menti!

Trowa sent mon hésitation et me prend la main pour rentrer

- ça va aller t'inquiètes pas...

C'est donc en prenant une grande inspiration que je rentre, chacun de mes pas se faisant lourd, très lourd...je réfléchis encore à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire comme tête en arrivant quand je sens une personne me bousculer et continuer sa route sans s'excuser

- Heyy, ça te tuerait de dire pardon!!!

Je me suis retourné instantanément mais au moins la personne s'est arrêtée, le soleil m'éblouit tellement que je ne distingue que la forme de son dos, je passe ma main sur mon front pour essayer de le voir et je m'énerve encore sous le regard ahuri des autres clients

- retournes toi quand on te parle!!!

Je vois la personne se retourner enfin au moment où un nuage passe devant le soleil et son visage m'apparait enfin,

Je reste sans voix...

J'essaye de parler mais aucun son ne passe mes lèvres, je ne fais que mimer un nom...

_"Heero..."_

Je ne reve pas, ces yeux, ces cheveux, cette allure, cette apparence, il n'en existe pas deux...j'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire est en train de tomber par terre quand je vois une chose...

Il est aussi déboussolé que moi, il se retourne plusieurs fois pour voir si je ne parle pas à quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est bien lui que je regarde...

Sa bouche semble s'ouvrir pour dire quelque chose et...

- ého Quat'!!! à qui tu parles!!!

Je fais un bond en sentant cette main sur mon épaule et je me tourne vers des yeux amesthystes inquiets...je...je sais plus quoi dire...je vois une ombre bouger et quand je regarde devant moi, je ne vois plus que le dos de Heero qui passe la porte du restaurant et plus rien...le soleil est revenu et je ne le vois plus...

Comment y croire, je sais que mon don m'a toujours permis de sentir les émotions des autres, voire les ressentir mais jamais je n'aurais voir un jour un...un quoi...revenant...fantôme...

A-t-il toujours été là, avec nous? avec Duo?? a-t-il vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces six derniers mois?? même si je ne réalise pas vraiment de l'avoir vu, de la tristesse d'empare de moi en pensant au fait qu'il ait vu Duo refaire sa vie...

Ce dernier est toujours derrière moi, attendant une réaction mais je peux pas lui parler de ça, je peux pas lui faire ça!!

Lui dire que je viens de voir Heero l'acheverai...trouves quelque chose...tout le monde te regarde comme si t'étais fou!!!

Je me force à faire un méga sourire à Duo en me mettant à rire,

- j'pensais que quelqu'un m'avait bousculé mais ce n'est que mon épaule qui me joue encore des tours, cette vieille blessure!! et comme j'avais le soleil dans les yeux, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais c'était que le porte manteau ah ah!!

Je passe ma main derrière ma tête et continue de rire...s'il croit ce que je viens de lui dire, je me recycle dans le métier d'acteur!! et contre toute attente, il se met également à rire et une goutte de sueur apparaît sur mon front, il m'a cru...je le savais naïf mais à ce stade c'est plus de la naïveté,

Je le laisse me prendre par le bras tandis qu'il rigole toujours, se moquant de moi et de ce pauvre porte manteau qui s'en est pris plein la tête,

Et je le vois, lui, l'objet de ma haine, assis entre Wufei et Hilde, en train de rire, de participer aux conversations, je me crispe malgré moi alors qu'il reste à peine un mètre à faire, Duo me regarde un court instant et me lâche, ne m'adressant pas un mot tandis que mes yeux ne le quitte pas des yeux...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise enfin mon regard et se lève pour venir me saluer, il se plante devant moi avec son sourire colgate, son sourire de charmeur qui ne prend pas avec moi et me tend la main...je regarde sa main puis lui et passe devant sans lui répondre m'attirant le regard noir de toute la petite bande mais je ne suis pas un hypocrite moi!!

Je n'ose croiser le regard de Duo de toute la soirée, je sais que je l'ai déçue et je ne tiens pas à voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux et ce ressentiment vis-à-vis de moi,

Il n' pas cherché à avoir d'explication, Trowa a sans doute du lui parler et je lui en suis reconnaissant, nous rentrons vers 23h mais je ne suis pas fatigué, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose de toute la soirée et son image me hante, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je m'asseois sur une chaise et croise mes doigts sous mon menton, complètement perdu dans mes pensées, cherchant une explication mais rien ne vient, je me ressasse tous ces mois dans la tête, toutes les choses qu'il a du voir, peut-il encore ressentir des émotions étant mort...

- Tu montes te coucher??

- Non Tro, j'vais encore rester un peu ici, j'ai trop de choses en tête pour réussir à dormir.

- Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu lui devras une explication, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise!

- Et je t'en remercie et ne t'inquiètes pas...j'irai lui parler...

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui fais un sourire qui se veut rassurant, il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête me disant que je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'incorrigible, au moment où il se retourne pour aller dans notre chambre, je le stoppe

- Dis...est-ce que tu crois à la vie après la mort??

Ma question lui fai écarquiller les yeux et il revient instantanément auprès de moi, me questionnant pour savoir si je vais bien, pour me demander pourquoi une telle question et surtout pourquoi maintenant!

- Disons que je me demande quand je vois Duo avec Kira, je me demande s'il est possible qu'Heero assiste à ça et ce qu'il en penserait..

- Heero n'a jamais été une personne égoïste et je pense qu'avant tout, il veut le bonheur de Duo, et s'il est encore là, il serait heureux je pense...pour ma part, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort mais je ne sais pas quoi...ça te va comme réponse?

Je hoche de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça me vas et il me dit au revoir en baîllant, il a peut-être raison mais je sais que moi je ne serais pas content si je voyais la personne que j'aime refaire sa vie aussi vite!

Je croise mes doigts sur mes yeux et soupire, ça a été une drôle de soirée, quand j'enlève mes doigts, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et fixe la chaise devant moi,

- Comment...

_"...comment est-ce que tu peux me voir?? je ne sais pas..."_

Il est là, assis en face de moi, sur cette chaise que je regardais une seconde aupraravant et où il n'y avait personne et curieusement, je ne suis pas effrayé ni surpris, je suis tout simplement...heureux... qu'il ne fasse pas parti de mon imagination, qu'il est bien là, que je pourrais presque le toucher...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ni par où commencer, tout est si confus...

_" je suis aussi surpris que toi, je ne pensais pas quelqu'un puisse me voir..."_

Sa voix semble lointaine, elle n'est pas comme la mienne, elle résonne, ce qui démontre qu'il n'est pas vraiment là et je sens mes yeux qui commencent à me piquer mais je ne laisse rien paraître,

- depuis combien de temps est-tu là?

Il comprend de suite le sens de ma question, il n'a rien perdu de ses facultés, il reste le même qu'autrefois si ce n'est qu'il n'a plus d'enveloppe charnelle,

_"depuis trop longtemps...j'ai assisté et vu beaucoup trop de choses..."_

- tu ne l'as jamais quitté n'est-ce pas? tu es depuis le début à ses côtés...tu...pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais manifesté?

Il lève la main et la pose sur la table, je pourrais presque sentir son poids sur cette dernière, il me fait signe de faire de même avec la mienne et de la rapprocher un maximum de lui, je m'exécute et je le regarde alors poser sa main sur la mienne et rien...

Je ne ressens rien...même pas un petit frisson, un courant d'air...juste le vide et c'est douloureux parce que je comprends ce qu'il a essayé de me dire...

_"voilà la raison Quatre...je suis mort et rien ne changera ça...pourquoi lui faire plus de mal, il a assez souffert..."_

Il essaye de serrer ma main mais il semble prendre conscience qu'encore une fois, il ne pourra pas le faire et j'ai mal pour lui car je sais qu'il souffre...

_" mais tu sais, il a tort Trowa, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'existe plus qu'on veut tout de suite le bonheur des personnes que l'on aime..je voulais qu'il arrête de pleurer...peut-être que je suis égoïste de vouloir qu'il reste seul, je...bien que mon coeur ne batte plus, il me fait mal, je l'aime toujours autant..."_

- tu n'es pas égoïste...et je comprend que tu ais mal de toujours l'aimer...et ne dis pas que tu n'existe plus, tu es là, en face de moi, tu me parles, je ne l'invente pas ça!!

Je me rends compte que j'ai élevé la voix malgré moi et je regarde en arrière, Trowa pourrait redescendre et je ne saurais pas comment m'en sortir cette fois!

_"bientôt je partirai, sans retour cette fois, dès que j'aurais fait ce pourquoi je suis là, je partirai..."_

Que veut-il dire par " ce que j'aurais à faire" je ne comprend pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui poser ce genre de questions, je ne sais même pas par où commencer!

- mais tu...j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...je voudrais que tu ne sois pas triste...je voudrais que Duo sache que tu es là, je voudrais ne plus le voir avec ce type mais je peux pas lui infligé ça...

_" et tu ne le feras pas..."_

- où est-ce que tu vas aller?

_" je ne le sais pas..."_

Je sens que la fin de notre conversation est proche et je ne peux empêcher cette boule de se former dans mon ventre, quand on le regarde de plus près, on voit que toute vie est éteinte dans ses yeux, il n'y a plus rien, même en me concentrant je ne ressens rien émanant de lui,

_"peux-tu me rendre un service? j'aimerais que tu rendes ça à Duo...je voudrais qu'il la garde..."_

Je le regarde sortir un objet de s poche et le mettre sur la table, j'écarquille les yeux, c'est...la croix en argent de Duo mais comment peut-il l'avoir sur lui, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté,

_"Dis juste à Duo que tu l'as trouvé, il l'avait posé sur ma stèle...je compte sur toi pour trouver quelque chose, t'as toujours été le meilleur pour ça!"_

Il se lève lentement et plante ses yeux dans les miens, je sens ces derniers s'humidifier devant le sourire qu'il me fait et je laisse une larme couler sur ma joue en le voyant s'éloigner, je n'ose pas fermer les yeux car je saurais que l'instant d'après, il ne sera plus là...

- Tu nous manques tu sais...

C'est un son étranglé qui est sorti de ma bouche alors qu'il fait demi tour et s'agenouille près de moi,

_" je sais...et tu sais ce qui est le plus dur pour moi...ne plus pouvoir pleurer...ne pas pouvoir te montrer que vous aussi...vous me manquez...ne dis rien à Duo..."_

- je te le promets...

Il m'enveloppe de ses bras mais même si je ne sens rien, son geste réveille la douleur qui était en moi,

J'éclate en sanglots, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis l'enterrement et je me rends compte que tout ce temps, comme les autres, j'ai caché ma tristesse derrière le boulot, en m'occupant des autres, en cherchant à apaiser la peine de Duo alors que tout comme lui, je souffrais de cette absence...je n'ai alors rien compris à ce moment-là...

Quand je regarde la chaise, et la pièce elle est vide, plus personne, il est parti...je ne le reverrais jamais... je remarque la croix et la prend délicatement dans mes mains, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable...

- Quatre? a qui tu parlais?

C'est le visage innondé de larmes que je me tourne vers Trowa serrant contre moi la croix, il vient vers moi et prend mon visage dans ses mains, posant ses lèvres sur mon front et en me serrant contre lui, il me berce, ne pose pas de questions, sachant que si j'ai besoin de parler, je le ferais...

Il remarque que je tiens quelque chose dans ma main et doucement me force à l'ouvrir découvrant le bijou, ces yeux sont remplis d'incompréhension et il me questionne du regard,

- je l'ai trouvé il n'y a pas longtemps dans la rue...je l'ai pas encore rendue à Duo...

- c'est donc ça qui te met dans cet état?!

- je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me manquait tellement que j'ai pas pu me retenir...

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement alors que mes larmes continuent de couler,

- je suis vivant moi alors profite de la vie!

Sa phrase est lourde de conséquence, en me disant ça, il essaye de me faire comprendre que depuis quelque temps, je n'ai plus fait attention à tout ce qui m'entourait y compris lui!!

- je suis désolé, tellement désolé...je te promet de m'occuper de nous désormais mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à faire,

En disant cela, mon regard se fixe sur la croix, je me dois maintenant de la rendre à son propriétaire!

Le jour suivant, le réveil a été difficile, j'aurais presque cru avoir rêvé si la croix n'était pas là, sur ma table, je me depêche alors de me préparer, prenant un croissant au passage et laissant un mot pour Trowa qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas me voir ce matin,

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de mon ami, j'hésite, est-ce que je dois vraiment le faire, est-ce que je dois lui rendre, comment va-t-il réagir? toutes ces questions qui me font peur mais j'ai fais une promesse, je me dois de la tenir!

_**À suivre...**_

**alors qu'en avez vous pensé, est-ce que je respecte assez l'histoire originale?? est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas le chapitre trop court mais c'est pour vous que je fais ça, comme ça, l'histoire dure plus longtemps!!!!**

**j'attend vos impressions, le prochain chapitre est déjà là, première fois que j'en fais deux d'un coup d'ailleurs!!!**

**cette fic me rend toujours aussi triste quand même**

**bisoussssss et reviews please!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** moi

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer:** je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire qu'ils sont à moi, j'aurais jamais su créer de personnages aussi parfaits

**Genre:** Romance, souffrance comme d'hab quoi

**Couple:** Franchement, vous vous demandez encore qui!

**Résumé:** je vous laisse lire

Je viens d'écrire deux chapitre d'une traite, à l'origine il n'y en avait qu'un mais je le trouvais trop long, j'ai pas envie de vous saouler non plus!!!

**Je le redis:** toute la fin est dans ma tête et je vais la taper!! pour vous faire plaisir!!!! ce ne sera peut-être pas un pavé comme les autres chapitres, j'ai moi-même été étonné par la longueur du précédent!!!

alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent moi j'aime beaucoup lol!!!

bonne lectureeeeeeee

**CHAPITRE V**

La soirée d'hier s'est bien déroulé et mon bonheur serait presque total s'il n'y avait pas le comportement plus que bizarre de Quat' ces derniers temps, je sais bien qu'il n'apprécie pas Kira mais tout le monde fait des efforts, pourquoi lui n'en ferait pas?

C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un alors que je manque de me tromper de prénom toutes les deux minutes! pas qu'il ressemble à Heero, il est totalement différent même, châtain aux yeux verts, cheveux courts mais pas indisciplinés, musclé mais pas trop, je pense qu'il a ce qu'il faut où il faut, je ne l'ai jamais invité chez moi, je bloque encore... mais c'est le premier après lui à me montrer de l'interêt et je ne suis pas habitué, je ne le suis plus...

J'ai du réapprendre à découvrir quelqu'un, un nouveau caractère, une nouvelle apparence, c'est différent de mes anciens mants, eux ils ne faisaient que me défouler, c'était l'histoire d'une nuit pas plus mais là je ne sais pas, j'ai envie d'essayer, de voir si ça peut marcher,

Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est une certitude, je ne peux pas l'aimer du jour au lendemain, jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un aussi fort que j'ai aimé Heero mais pour l'instant tout va bien, autant lui donner sa chance après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour ne serait-ce que m'arracher une parole!!

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'Heero, j'ai demandé aux autres de ne rien dire, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je les compare tous les deux, il ne sait presque rien de mon histoire et c'est mieux comme ça,

Oui, je pense que les choses vont dans le bon sens, je l'espère de tout mon coeur et si ça ne marche pas avec lui, je saurais que j'ai pu quand même tourner la page...

DING DONG DING DONG

Je suis surpris, Kira ne doit pas pourtant pas arrivé avant une bonne heure, j'ouvre la porte et je tombe sur une petite bouille blonde que je ne connais que trop bien,

-Quat'!!! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici enfin je veux dire...entres!!

Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que je l'ai vu chez moi, faut dire qu'une certaine distance s'est installée entre lui et moi, et je ne l'explique pas,

- Je te dérange peut-être?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas!

En fait je suis heureux qu'il soit là, on va pouvoir discuter, de quoi je ne sais pas encore mais j'aimerais faire comme avant, quand on parlait de tout et de rien,

- Je t'emmène déjeuner ce midi??

Un sourire vient prendre place sur mon visage et je m'apprête à lui dire oui quand je me rappelle que ce midi, je déjeune avec Kira,

- Je suis désolé Quat' mais j'ai prévu de passer le midi et l'après midi avec Kira...

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt le nom de Kira prononcé, il se met à taper du pied et à regarder n'importe où, sans doute pour se calmer, de pas montrer son agacement ou plutôt son énervement,

- bah c'est pas grave, de toute façon on se voit bien assez au boulot! j'étais juste venu pour te donner quelque chose et je repars!

Je suis blessé, intérieurement ses propos me font du mal, je sais bien que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Kira, qu'il est souvent avec nous mais voir que je suis en train de le perdre parce que je suis vec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas, je ne le supporte pas, je suis pris entre deux feu...

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je remarque au bout de quelques secondes qu'il semble chercher quelque chose dans sa veste, tout doucement il sort l'objet sans que je vois ce que c'est, je ne vois ce qu'il aurait à me donner...

Tout doucement il prend ma main et me le me dans cette dernière et referme mes doigts, quand je ne sens plus son contact, je baisse les yeux et ouvre la main...

Ma gorge se serre, un noeud commence à envahir mon estomac et je ne me sens plus très bien, je lève un regard vers Quatre pour comprendre,

- Le fermoir est cassé, tu as du la perdre, je l'ai retrouvé dans la rue, je ne savais si je devais te la rendre vu que tu ne semblais pas affecté de l'avoir perdu.

J'ai du mal à comprende ce qu'il vient de me dire, il est en train d'insinuer que ce que je tiens dans la main n'a aucune importance pour moi, que cette croix ne représente rien,

Cette croix...la seule preuve d'amour que j'avais de Heero...

Un hoquet m'échappe et Quatre le remarque je me retourne de suite, je ne veux pas craquer, je ne veux plus pleurer!!

- Ne dis plus jamais qu'elle ne représente rien à mes yeux Quat'...je croyais...je l'avais posé sur sa pierre tombale, je croyais que c'éait un moyen pour moi de m'en sortir et j'ai regretté de l'avoir laissé la-bas par la suite mais...quand j'y suis retourné, elle n'y était plus...je croyais l'avoir perdue pour toujours...

Je me sens tellement mal, tellement que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, je pose mes mains sur mes yeux et mes coudes sur mes genoux...je pensais ne plus avoir de larmes...

- Duo...je suis désolé...je te dois des excuses pour m'être comporté ainsi depuis quelques temps mais...tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, ce type, je ne le sens pas, et dans tous les sens du terme!! je suis empathe et aucun sentiment,aucune émotion n'émane de lui comme s'il se refermait comme une huître...

Je relève des yeux humides vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me dit ça, il s'approche et se met à genoux pour être à ma hauteur,

- Heero a changé à ton contact, je ne saurais même pas capable de te décrire tout ce qui émanait de lui tellement c'était fort, intense mais Kira, y'a rien...et puis j'aime pas son air supérieur!!

Il fait une moue boudeuse que m'arrache un petit rire, je m'essuie les yeux et ces derniers se posent sur la croix que je serre toujours dans ma main,

- Je te remercie, tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est précieuse à mes yeux...pour Kira, fallait pas être inelligent pour voir que tu le portes pas dans ton coeur, tu aurais du m'en parler avant.

- C'est ta vie Duo, pas la mienne, je n'ai pas à interférer dans ton bonheur et si tu es heureux avec lui alors...je m'inclinerais et ferais un effort mais s'il te fait du mal...je ne réponds plus de moi tu as compris!!!

Merci Quat', merci du fond du coeur, je constate que tu seras toujours là pour moi, que a distance se traduisait par de l'inquiétude et que tu as préféré tout garder en toi plutôt que de hurler et risquer de te brouiller avec moi,

- Bon aller je vais te laisser, j'ai notre affaire à faire marcher, ça fonctionne pas tout seul une entreprise comme la nôtre!!

Je ris encore et le raccompagne à la porte, une fois parti, je regarde mon appart qui me semble bien silencieux tout à coup, je constate que ma croix n'a pas quitté ma main, comme si inconsciemment j'avais peur de la perdre une seconde fois...

Je repense à mon dernier rêve d'Heero, il avait l'air tellement réel, je pourrais presque encore me souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres...presque...

pourquoi presque...je devrais m'en souvenir instinctivement et pas me concentrer dessus...je serais en train de l'oublier??

Je cours vers un meuble et en sort un cadre avec notre photo dedans, je la regarde longuement et essaye de me replonger dans mes souvenirs, essayant de me rappeler une odeur, un son...le son de sa voix...

- j'me rappelle pas...

Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil juste derrière et prend ma tête dans mes mains en me balançant sur moi-même, je suis en train de l'oublier je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver mais pas maintenant...pas aussi vite...

- j'veux pas t'oublier...j'veux pas...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe lors que je suis dans cette position, je ne semble reprendre contact avec la réalité quand je sens qu'on me soulève la tête et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression que c'est Heero mais je me rappelle qu'il n'a pas les yeux verts...

-Kira...qu'est-ce que...

- ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, j'ai sonné, frappé plusieurs fois, tu répondais pas alors comme c'était ouvert, je me suis permis d'entrer...tu m'as fait peur!

Je lui demande de m'excuser, que j'ai eu un petit coup de blues et je me relève en me forçant à sourire, il en profite pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et s'en éloigne pour me lancer un:

- bonjour!

Je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien, il est là avec ses sourires et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, je me retourne pour saisir ma croix qui est resté sur le fauteuil et la met autour de mon cou,

- ça vient d'où ça?

Sa question est un peu rempli de reproche, je sais que c'est mérité car au moment où j'ai senti la chaîne posée sur ma chair, une larme a coulé sur ma joue, du revers de sa main, il me caresse la joue et ce geste qui il y a quelques jours me procurait beaucoup de bien, me gène aujourd'hui, je m'écarte brusquement de lui et prend mon manteau, il m'a regardé m'éloigner...

- dis moi ce qui ne va pas Duo, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer...

Je lâche mon manteau d'un coup et ouvre grands les yeux, ma respiration se bloquant...mes mains se mettent à trembler et j'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup en pleine face,

- Duo?

Je l'entend qui vient dans ma direction et d'un geste de la main, je le stoppe,

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

- Quoi?!

Je viens enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, il a suffit que je l'entende prononcer cette phrase pour voir que je me mentais depuis le début de cette relation, j'ai recherché malgré moi quelqu'un qui me comprenne, qui me soutienne comme le faisait Heero,

- Je pense qu'on devrait cesser de se voir...

L'incompréhension qu'il avait dans les yeux fait place à de la colère, c'est si soudain que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir quand il vient vers moi et m'empoigne par le col de mon pull

- pourquoi tu dis ça, pourquoi tu changes d'un coup toi qui vient de répondre à mon baiser!! toi qui était encore joyeux au téléphone tout à l'heure à l'idée de me voir

-...

Aussi cruel que je puisse paraître, il faut que je lui dises, c'est vrai que je croyais que tout allait bien mais...mon coeur en décidé autrement et la raison le suit cette fois...mon coeur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne,

- parce que je ne t'aime pas, je pensais que c'était le cas mais je me suis trompé.

- Pourquoi ?? t'as quelqu'un d'autre peut-être??!! cette même personne qui t'a offert cette croix??!! je refuse qu'un autre prenne ma place Duo!! j'te laisserais pas me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette!!

D'un geste il passe ses doigt en dessous de ma chaîne et tire violemment dessus, le tout se passe après en quelques secondes, il va vers la fenêtre alors que je passe ma main dans mon cou vérifiant qu'il n'a pas fait ce que je pense mais déjà je voix le bijou étinceler dans sa main et j'ai l'impression de vivre une scène au ralenti,

Son bras se lève, la chaine dépasse de sa main, je me précipite sur lui voulant attraper son bras mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, il la jette sous mes yeux, il la jette si fort que je ne peux pas voir sa trajectoire...je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de faire...

Un autre bruit attire mon attention comme un papier qu'on déchire...je voix ma photo tombée par terre, en mille morceaux, ma photo, la seule que j'avais de nous...

- Tout ce qui fait partie de ton passé n'existe plus!!! c'est ce gars c'est ça!! je suis sur que c'est lui parce qu'au sinon tu n'aurais pas ressorti cette vieille photo, il est revenu, tu vas me dire que tu l'as toujours aimé et que moi, c'était juste pour m'amuser!!

Je tremble encore et avance juste assez pour ramasser un bout de photo, je la prend dns le creux de la main et la serre tandis que je sens monter en moi une colère que j'avais oublié, une colère qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis des années,

D'un geste brusque je l'attrappe par le cou et le plaque sur le mur derrière lui, il pousse un cri sous ce brusque revirement de situation,

- merde...lâches...moi...

- je te lâcherai pas

Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'un dément, des rares fois où je me suis mis en colère, mes yeux changent de couleurs, les rendant presque noir et les traits de mon visage se déforment, je ressemble à un démon,

- Tu as fait deux erreurs Kira! la première celle de croire que je m'amuse dans une relation mais c'est la moins grave des deux erreurs...la deuxième...c'est celle d'avoir osé toucher à l'objet le plus précieux de ma vie et par la même occasion, tu as salis cette personne! je devrais te tuer pour ça...

Ma voix n'est que haine mis il ne mérite pas que je me laisse envahir par la colère, il ne mérite rien...je le relâche et il tombe à terre tentant de reprendre son souffle, je m'accroupit devant lui et il relève des yeux aussi mauvais que les miens vers moi,

C'est un combat visuel qui s'engage entre nous et je ne perdrais pas, je ne perdrais plus

- Maintenant, dégages!!

Je lui ai montré la sortie avec ma tête et me relève ramassant chaque bout de photo qui est par terre, je ne me retourne pas quand je l'entend sortir,

Pourtant alors que la tension redescend, je me laisse tomber par terre, mes jambes ne me tenant plus et je rampe jusqu'au mur pour m'y adosser tout en respirant bruyamment,

Je vois alors le rayons du soleil qui passe à travers la fenêtre et je me ressasse les deux dernière minutes dans ma tête, je vais faire comment pour la retrouver moi maintenant...

J'entoure mes genoux avec mes bras et pose ma tête dessus,

- Je l'ai encore perdu...

Pour la deuxième fois, je le perds, je ne sais pas si jesupporterais ça encore une fois,

Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne conre moi, j'ai pas le droit d'être heureux au moins une fois dans ma vie, si je n'avais pas cette volonté et cette envie de vivre, je serais déjà parti à la seconde de l'annonce du décès de Heero,

Mais j'avais tellement l'impression que ce monde avant encore tellement de choses à me montrer que j'avais décidé de vivre pour lui, pour nous mais comment faire pour vivre si je sais, au fond de moi, que plus jamais je n'aimerais une autre personne aussi fort, qu'une seule phrase qu'il m'ait dite soi prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre me mette dans tous mes états...

Nous étions liés plus que n'importe quel être en ce monde alors je veux que tu reviennes, je veux te sentir, me souvenir du son de ta voix, de la chaleur de tes bras..

Mais pour le moment, je dois me relever encore une fois, une dernière fois,

il va falloir que je prévienne les autres que Kira va vouloir se venger, si ce que Quatre m'a dit est vrai alors je ne peux pas prédire ce qu'il risque de faire, peut-être se fera-t-il une raison mais je ne pense pas, rien n'est encore vraiment régler entre nous, ce n'est pas fini...

Et je l'attend...

_**À suivre...**_

**Hop deuxième chapitre de fait en deux jours, motivée là!!!!**

**Et je sais qu'après il ne m'en restera plus qu'un à écrire et ce sera nickel, j'aurais finit!!!**

**ah là j'suis inspirée à mort, mais la suite ne viendra pas avant deux bonnes semaines voire trois parce que je pars en vacances et sans ordi!! même mon portable passera pas lol!!!**

**alors bonne fin de vacances et bonne rentrée!!**

**review!!!**


End file.
